Addicted To It
by Polixeni
Summary: Seto has a problem, but he doesnt seem to notice it at first. That is, not until Jou has something to say about it. Whats this? Malik has something to do with his problem?! EGADS! PLZ R/R!!*UPDATED!!!* Rated R now for obvious resons!! ;-) COMPLETED!
1. Addiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other of its respective characters! Hope that you enjoy this one!**

Addicted To It

Dawn was just now creeping over the horizon, her rosy cheeks and sunny smile gently awakening those that slept soundly under the cover of her brother Night. Dawn's father, the Sun, was about ready to rise, so she ran off towards the other side of the world to welcome her brother there as Twilight. Yawning widely, the Sun poured his warm rays over his mate, Mother Earth, telling her it was time to open her eyes and give him a kiss The Sun's shafts of light descended into a singular room where a figure stood, bare from the waist up, and covered in sweat. 

Chestnut colored hair that ended in a point at the nape of his neck, and ice cold blue eyes flashed in the morning light. His excellently toned body glistened as he breathed heavily from his daily training. He was up before Dawn had opened her cheery eyes and laughed her golden giggle. He turned at the sound of footsteps coming towards his den and there was a knock at the oak doors.

"Come in," he barked.

A young boy entered the room, his long, wild, blue-black hair framed his face, but his blue eyes were filled with amusement and mischief.

"Morning big brother!" he cried happily as he walked in with a tray in his hands, "I made you breakfast today."

"Thanks kid," replied the elder sibling. The young boy smiled at his brother as he watched him pull his shirt over his head, but then his lips angled downwards. His brother didn't even look at the plate.

"Seto? Aren't you going to eat anything?" he asked him. Seto looked at the plate his brother had set onto the table near the window. _Shit, I'll have to eat some of it or else he'll worry._ Pulling up a chair at the table, he began to pick at the food half heartedly. He wasn't hungry at all, but he put some of the egg into his mouth anyway.

Mokuba looked at Seto, a frown clearly on his face. What was wrong with Seto these past few days? Why was he so distant and deep in thought all of a sudden? It bothered Mokuba to see his brother this way. Sure, Seto was always in thought, but he never was so gone that Mokuba was able to jump him from behind and nearly give the elder boy a heart attack. He grimaced at that thought because Seto had chased him down and then tickled him after a few seconds of yelling. He slammed his hand on the table, the silverware rattling and clanging.

"What is WRONG with you Seto?" demanded Mokuba. Seto looked up from his plate, shocked at his brother's sudden out burst, but then looked back down at his plate. What _was wrong with him? He was being more broody than normal, snapping at everyone more than usual, even Mokuba. _

"There is nothing wrong Mokuba," Seto replied sharply, "Now go get dressed for school."

Mokuba jutted out his jaw, but decided not to argue, and he stomped out of the room. Seto let out a breath of air and pushed the plate away. Getting up, he walked over to the window sill and gazed at the morning light, but then his body began to shake lightly, a cold sweat forming anew on his brow.

"Fuck," Seto muttered as he lifted the seat of the sill and pulled out a needle. He sighed as he felt the cool metal slide into his arm, injecting the heroin into his system. Taking the needle out of his flesh, he cleaned it and placed it back into the tiny compartment, pulling out his school uniform as he closed the lid.

***

Seto sat in class, his leg shaking slightly while he took notes. He needed another hit. He needed it like a babe needed milk from his mother. He was breathing a bit heavily, causing a few neighbors to look at him strangely. One of those neighbors was Katsuya Jounouchi. 

He was about a head shorter than Seto was, with golden locks of hair and bright amber eyes. He was lean, but built to perfection with a handsome face, a wonderful smile, street smarts, and a brain the size of a peanut. Jou was considered the class clown and he was okay with it because he didn't really care what others thought about him. It was only when his friends made cracks at him was when he got angry, causing them to laugh even more. Yet right now he was concerned for the shaking boy sitting next to him. Jou prodded Seto gently, making the other boy start in his seat, the chair scraping against the tile floor. Thankfully, the teacher didn't notice it.

"Kaiba," Jou whispered, "Are you alright? You're shaking like crazy!"

"I'm stressed," Seto snarled at him, "Leave me alone you sniveling dog."

"No need to get an attitude asshole. I was getting worried, Gods," he said with a curled lip. Jou turned back to his notes, noting that Yugi, his best friend, was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Jou shrugged his shoulders at him and then went back to his work.

Seto looked at Jou from the corner of his eye. _He is worried about me? That's a first for me. He must be the only one, besides Mokuba, who is worried about me. Oh man, I have to go get one, but class is over in five minutes. Just five more minutes._ He glanced back at Jou, noting how his hair fell perfectly around his innocent face as his chin rested in his hand. That hand of Jou's that had such beautifully long fingers…Seto shook his head violently and he snarled. Half the class turned to look at him, including Yugi's group. 

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you alright?" asked the teacher.

"I am sorry," Seto said standing, gathering up his things quickly, "But I must go." He turned and his cold sapphire orbs met with the glowing amber ones of the person he was just thinking of. _Fuck it all, why are you looking at me like that Jou?!_ He ran from the room, tearing his eyes away from Jou's. The teacher sputtered after him, but he didn't hear him. He ran into the bathroom, checking to see if anyone was in there first, locked himself inside a stall and pulled out another needle with a shaking hand. He smiled as he felt the cool metal once more sink into his arm, calming him down and releasing all his nerves.

"Ahhh," sighed the chestnut haired man, "That feels much better." He adjusted his clothing and hair and stepped out of the bathroom, returning to the stiff, cool Seto Kaiba was accustom to. 


	2. Singing Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast as sad as that makes me. But I think that one of them might have a claim over me! *Evil Bakura looking at her* EEP! **

**A/N: Jou is going to sing and play a song during detention, this is my note:   
Remember to Breathe was written and played by Dashboard Confessional. They own that song, so don't sue me. Remember to Breathe belongs to Dashboard Confessional! **

Addicted To It

The stereo was blaring through the house, drowning out all other sounds and thoughts from the troubled young man. He brushed his golden hair from his face and gave a deep sigh. The one sitting across from him looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jou, that's the tenth time you sighed," Yugi told him, "And it's not your turn now and you are doing well so far in the game. Do you have a queen of diamonds?"

"Go fish Yugi," Jou replied, "I am sorry I haven't been better company, but that incident today in class with Kaiba being all nervous and shaky. It's been bothering me a lot." 

Yugi smiled to himself as he picked up a card. He had been noticing how Jou always looked at Seto with a sense of desire in his eyes. He had hinted to Jou about it many times, but the blond was so clueless to what Yugi was trying to tell him. He placed the new card into his hand and said, 

"Well why don't you call and ask if he is feeling alright now?"

Jou stared at his best friend in pale shock, who smiled that innocent smile at him.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Jou cried, throwing up his arms.

"Ok, ok! Calm down buddy! There is no need for you to become so upset, it was merely a suggestion." 

Jou settled back against the side of his bed once more while Yugi was trying not to laugh at the blonde's flushed face. Jou bit his lower lip in thought. _I want to call him and ask if he is alright, but we never talk to each other, ad if we do it's because he's either insulting me or I was asked to talk to him. Maybe he is really stressed out about his work, or maybe he is really sick? He could be dying somewhere and no one would know about it! He could…_

"JOU! Hey snap out of it man!" said Yugi as he snapped his fingers in front of Jou's face. Jou blinked and his amber orbs met the innocent crimson orbs of his friend. His face clearly said that he had no idea that he zoned out just now.

"Huh?" asked Jou, "Oh sorry Yugi, were you saying something just now?"

Yugi slapped his forehead in disbelief and then put his cards away. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Right, time for you to go huh?"

"Yeah, I am making dinner tonight and I still have to pick up a few things at the store. See you later Jou!"

"Yeah, see ya Yugi."

"Oh and by the way," Yugi suddenly said as he stopped at the doorway, "The teacher wants you to tell Kaiba that he has a detention tomorrow after school for running out like that today." Yugi grinned and left a surprised Jou on the floor.

***

Jou was leaning against the lockers of his school, waiting for Seto to come in so he could talk to him. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at his feet, going over what he had to say to Seto and then what he had to do right after that. _Okay, so I tell Kaiba that he has a detention, then I go flood the bathrooms so I can share that detention with him. It will be only me and him in there, so I can talk to him more freely. It won't be hard at all. Jou was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear or see the person in his head come down the hallway._

Seto looked up towards his locker and his heart nearly stopped. What was Jou doing there, hands in his pockets, looking so goddamned beautiful in that patch of light? Was he waiting…for him? Seto pulled at his collar, composing himself before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you leaning against my locker?" Seto asked him coolly.

Jou gazed up into Seto's gorgeous eyes, swallowing hard. He pushed away from the locker and kept a cool head.

"I have to tell you something important," Jou replied to his question, and he grinned when he saw Seto's face give way to a small shock of…something. "You have a detention today after school for running out yesterday."

Seto blinked in non-understanding at this golden haired angel's remark. Detention? Seto Kaiba has a detention? Utterly ridiculous! Who on Earth came up with that statement?

"Nice joke Jounouchi," Seto replied as he went to go open his locker, "I have never gotten a detention before. Now, can you please move?"

Jou moved slightly so Seto had enough room to open the metal door and grab his things. Jou looked at Seto intently, taking in the other boy's gorgeous appearance. The sunlight coming in from the window made his chestnut hair come alive with golden yellows, gentle oranges, and crimson highlights. The shadows on his clothing etched the hard muscle beneath the soft fabric, and Jou nearly drooled at the image he got in his head. His mentally shook his head and cleared his throat.

"It's not a joke Kaiba," he answered him, "You have a detention today right after school."

"And for what may I ask?" Seto asked him, not really paying attention.

"Are you brain dead?! You ran out of class yesterday! The teacher got pissed and I was asked to tell your sorry ass about it." Seto looked up at him, puzzlement on his face.

"I don't remember running out," was all he said. Jou slammed his forehead against the locker in disbelief. How on Earth could he not remember running out? Jou chuckled slightly and said, 

"What? Are you on drugs or something? How can you not remember that?"

Seto gasped and his face turned pale in shock. _How does he know? He can't possibly know about it! He…he's lying, he doesn't know about it at all._ Jou looked at him with a raised eyebrow, that goofy grin on his face, and Seto nearly melted in his shoes.

"Kaiba, chill. I was kidding around with you. I know you don't take drugs; you're too smart for that. Plus you have to set a good example for your younger brother." 

"Yeah, I have my little brother to look after and set an example for," Seto replied, not really paying attention to what was going on. His system was craving for another hit, and he had to give into it. He wanted to give into it. "Uhh, look, I'll see you in class Katsuya. See ya later man." Seto walked down the hallway, lost in his craving for his drug. Jou stared at Seto with wide eyes.

"He…he's never called me by my first name before," Jou muttered, "So why now?"

***

Seto walked into the detention hall right after the bell rang and kids had begun to pour out of the school. He couldn't believe that he had a detention for something as stupid as running out on the last five minutes of class. He wasn't the only one who was going to be here though. Someone had flooded the school bathrooms by dropping a cherry bomb into the toilet and flushing it down to the plumbing. The hallways were still wet. He took a seat towards the back and put his bag onto the desk. He had given himself a shot just before he came in, so he would be alright for a few hours. He leaned his chin into the palm of his hand and stared off into space as the teacher walked in, followed by the culprit who had set off the bombs. 

"Take a seat Mr. Jounouchi," said the teacher as he sat in his desk, "Setting off a cherry bomb and then allowing yourself to get caught, honestly. Don't you know what stealth is?"

Jou gave the teacher a toothy grin and scratched his cheek as he took a seat next to Seto.

"Nope, I guess I don't," he said with a laugh. The teacher shook his head and wrote down their names.

"Alright you two," said the teacher, slamming his book shut, "You two are going to be in here for two hours. And you are going to like it." Jou rolled his eyes at the teacher while Seto sat ridged in his seat. The teacher continued.

"Also, you two will be in here alone, but I am going to lock the door behind me so you two won't leave the comforts of this classroom. You may do homework if you like, but that's it. Now I have a meeting to attend to, so play nice while I am gone." He got up, locked the door, and left. 

Seto and Jou looked at each other and then turned away, both of them swallowing hard. Seto kept his cool and took out his lap top, opening the program and beginning to type furiously at the keys. Jou looked at his fingers moving rapidly across the keyboard, every now and then those smooth hands clicking onto the backspace button, his index finger rubbing the mouse pad to click on a program. Jou licked his dry lips and reached down towards the large case next to him.

"Do you mind Kaiba?" Jou asked, breaking the unnatural silence between them. Without looking up from his screen, Seto asked, 

"Huh? Mind what?"

"Mind if I practice on my acoustic?" 

Seto faltered for about half a second then continued to type once more on his keyboard. 

"No I don't care. I didn't even know that you played."

"I just started, so if I sound bad, just hit me with something so I stop and not kill your ear drums."

Jou smiled at Seto, who merely typed away at the computer. Jou took out his acoustic and moved slightly away from Seto so that he sat upon a desk nearby to play. He began to tune the instrument, its wooden body shining with its gloss, tightening and loosening the strings every now and then, till he found the perfection in the notes. He strummed it with his fingers, and hummed gently, tuning his voice before he started. 

Seto watched Jou from the corner of his sapphire eye. He watched in fascination as those long fingers deftly moved along the strings of the guitar. He watched with longing in his soul as Jou's diaphragm moved in and out, stretching his vocals until he was ready. He swallowed as the first note escaped his lips, and Seto felt himself fall in love with the golden child.

_"She fixes her lips they_

_Always look perfect._

_Never a smudged line_

_Never too much._

_I try on my blue shirt_

_She told me she likes it. _

_She wonders where I went_

_She knows just what she'll wear._

_She always wears blue._

_Some sneakers or flip flops._

_I'm starting to panic._

_Remember she asked you_

_Remember to breathe._

_And the memory fades_

_We'll be okay._

_Okay…_

_Okay…_

_Alright…_

_ Alright…_

_Alright…_

_Alright…_

_Alright…_

_Alright…"_

Jou ended the song on a fading note, feeling more relaxed after singing. He had returned to that state of Nirvana that he only reached when he was singing and playing on his guitar, completely forgetting everything around him for a few moments of absolute ecstasy. He opened his amber orbs to the world, and he saw Seto starring at him openly. He blushed under Seto's gaze.

Seto's heart stopped when Jou had started to sing his song, thrumming on the strings of that wonderful instrument. His voice was so full, yet gentle, crescendoing on the proper parts and then fading out on a decrescendo. He couldn't believe that this idiot, this wonderfully sexy idiot, had a talent that caught his attention. Seto got up, his eyes still wide, his mouth partially open, and went to Jou. When he reached him, he sank on his knees and gazed up at Jou with the innocence of a child, then pressed his head against his knees.

"Where did you learn to sing like that Jounouchi?" he asked him finally.

"I could always sing Kaiba," Jou stammered as he blushed furiously. Why was Seto leaning against him like this?

"You're amazing Jounouchi. You have a real talent there. What was the name of the song that you just sang?"

"Its called Remember to Breathe by Dashboard Confessional. They are my favorite band because I like how their songs relate to my life sometimes. I have all of there CDs." _Why am I telling him this?_

Seto nodded his head against Jou's leg, enjoying the fact that he was so close to him at this moment. Right now, he didn't care if anyone saw them. He fell in love with Jou again when he sang his song. He started slightly when he felt something touch the top of his head. He reached up and touched warm flesh. It was Jou's hand that he grasped and his fingers laced within his. Seto looked up at Jou, who in turn looked down at him. Seto saw that Jou's ambers were burning with a deep, burning desire. Desire so hot that he could actually feel the scorching heat. He stood up before Jou.

Jou gazed at Seto with an unwavering stare. He felt Seto's hands cup his face and saw Seto move closer to him, lowering his face towards his own. Jou parted his lips slightly, waiting for the kiss, when something glittered and sparkled in the sunlight. He turned his face just as Seto was about to kiss him. Seto got the corner of his mouth instead.

"Kaiba? What is that?" he asked and got up, walking towards the bag on the floor. The bag that was next to Seto's seat. Seto saw what Jou had seen and he froze, but then recovered. He grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him back around.

"What's what Jounouchi? I only see you," he whispered. Jou blushed, but curiosity was gnawing at him, so he pushed at Seto once more. That caught Seto off guard and Jou reached his bag before he could stop him. Jou lifted the needle from out of the bag and he stared at it in disbelief.

"S-Seto," Jou asked, turning back to him, "What is this?"    


	3. Denial

**Disclaimer: Yami: Yuemoon does not own anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh. *looks at Yuemoon* What the hell are you doing behind me?  
Ym: Shh!! I'm hiding from Bakura!  
Y: But why?**

**Ym: He's out to get me!!**

**Y: *Rolls his eyes* Oh just write the damn story already!  
Ym: FINE! *begins to type while hiding behind Yami***

Addicted To It

"S-Seto," Jou asked, turning back to him, "What is this?"

Seto froze in his place, hands at his side, his face stricken. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn't he check to see that everything was in its proper place? He looked into Jou's eyes, seeing the disbelief in the other boy's amber eyes. Seto closed his own; he couldn't stand seeing Jou looking at him like that.

Jou went right up to Seto and pushed him down onto a desk, shoving the needle into his face.

"Seto! WHAT is this?" he demanded of him.

"I don't know," Seto muttered, feeling as helpless as a child before his mother.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? I was kidding around when I asked if you were taking drugs, but I didn't think that you were serious!" Jou paused to take a breath and then he continued. "That's why you were shaking in class and ran out. That's why you went pale at the mention of drugs. You've been shooting up! Why Seto? Why have you been taking this?"

Seto turned his head away from Jou, his handsome face frowning. What was it to him that he was taking heroin? 

"What do you care Jounouchi?" Seto snapped as he reached for the needle. There was still some left in the cylinder and he felt his body crave it. Jou put it out of his reach, glaring at him.

"Of course I care idiot! How could I not care about you?! You may be the smartest person that I know, but you are the stupidest man in the world! Answer me; why are you taking this? When did you start?"

"About two months ago I started. I went out to a club with a few friends and they were doing it. They wanted me to try it, so I thought it wouldn't be so bad, so I took it. After that, I started talking it when I would get stressed out."

"And how many times a day do you take it now?"

"A few."

"A few? Please elaborate on what you mean by 'a few.'"

Seto clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to talk about this right now, and what was Jounouchi implying? That he was addicted to it? Utterly insane and unheard of. He was Seto Kaiba, nothing affected him.

"Goddamn it Seto!" Jou snapped at him, "Tell me how many times do you take this? What are you taking anyway?"

"It's heroin."

"HEROIN? Seto! How many times do you shoot up in a day?"

"Jounouchi…"

"No Seto. Tell me now." Seto sighed. He was as stubborn as they come.

"About six to eight times a day," he muttered his head down. He heard the gasp escape Jou's wonderful lips, and then heard the shattering glass and he looked up with wide eyes. He saw the needle lying on the floor, broken shards lying about with the liquid spilt on the floor. Seto sucked in a breath and he saw red. His steely gaze darted to Jou who had his head hung low, his body shaking slightly. He rammed Jou into the wall.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Seto shrieked at Jou, "YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE IT!"

"That's what you'll end up like Seto," Jou replied calmly, but his voice was choked with tears, "If you keep taking heroin shots, then you'll end up like that syringe. Broken, shattered, and leaking on the floor. Let me help you Seto. Please."

"I don't need help. I'm not addicted to it or anything."

"Seto! Open your eyes! You just attacked me because I dropped the needle. You're taking shots six to eight times a day. Look at yourself! You're shaking, sweating and breathing heavily. By the gods, and everything else that is holy, please let me help you get better."

"I don't have a problem Jounouchi."

Jounouchi caught Seto off guard when he suddenly grabbed him and put him in a head lock. Seto clawed at Jou's arm, but he couldn't shake him off, he was too weak. He stopped struggling, and went limp, feeling the tears come to his eyes and fall down his cheeks, stinging the flesh. Seto's limp body dragged himself and Jou down onto the ground, and Seto curled himself into a ball as he cried in Jou's lap. Jou sighed and stroked Seto's hair gently, murmuring calming words to him. After a while, Seto sat up and looked at Jou and his beautiful amber eyes. Seto took Jou's hands within his own and he kissed them gently.

"I am sorry, Jou," Seto murmured to him, "I have become addicted to heroin and I didn't even know it. Help me, please. I don't want to face this alone." Jou cupped Seto's cheek with one of his hands.

"I am not going to let you face this alone Seto. I am right here for you, but we have a lot of work ahead of us, and it won't be easy on you."

Seto nodded his head and listened to Jou as he told him how his body would go through a state of withdrawal and start to reject the heroin that was already was in his system. He felt his insides go numb when he heard all that was going to happen to him.

"Mokuba…what about Mokuba?" Seto asked suddenly, "I don't want him to see me like this or what I am about to go through."

"I'll ask Yugi if he can take Mokuba for a few days. I'm sure that he'll say yes. You just have to come up with an excuse to tell Mokuba. Then you'll have to dismiss your servants for a while. Tell them to take the week off or something."

"What about you? Where will you be during this time Jou?"

"I'll be living in your house until you get better."

Seto fell over in a dead faint.

***

_"Sure Jou. I'll let Mokuba live with us for a few days."_

"You will?" cried Jou from over the telephone, "Oh Yugi you are such a great friend!"

_"So you and Seto talked things out?"_

"What do you mean Yugi?"

_"Oh come now Jounouchi. I've seen how you've been eyeing Seto Kaiba these past few years."_

"Wait a minute…is this Yami?"

There came a deep laughter from the receiver and a sudden shout, followed by a brief struggle.

"Yami? Hello? Yugi? What's going on over there?"

_"Hello? Jou is that you?"_

"Yeah, what the hell just happened over there? I swear, Yami is getting good at mimicking you."

_"Oh gods, what did he say this time?"_

Jou laughed as he told Yugi what he had told Yami. Yugi agreed to the plan and he snickered into the phone as well. When Jou asked what was so funny, Yugi replied that it was nothing and that he had to go because he had some other things to do. Jou hung up the phone in confusion, but then turned back to his packing. He had spoken to his mother about taking a week off from school to work harder on a song that he was writing, and to Jou's amazement, his mother agreed and wrote him a week long absents note._ Mom can be really great sometimes,_ Jou thought as he threw in another pair of pants. 

Hefting the bag onto his shoulder, he said good-bye to his mother and began to walk out the door.

"Wait a minute Katsuya!" called his mother. Jou turned back and look at his mother, who gave him a feline smile.

"Here, take this," she said and handed him a box, "You'll know when to open it, trust me on this."

"Mom, what's in here? I'm going to be writing, and unless it's a portable pencil sharpener…" Jou's mother cut him off.

"Oh please. I know very well that you will be spending a week at that boy's home. What's his name…Seth Kaibo?"

"Seto Kaiba mom! His name is Seto Kaiba!"

"Right, right. Seto Kaiba. Now you be careful and have a good time with him. I mean, have a good time at his home."

She kissed Jou's forehead and smiled at him as he backed away from her slowly, and then turned to his black motorcycle. He smiled and remembered the day that he had gotten it. 

It was a year ago on his eighteenth birthday that he got it. It just showed up on their lawn that day, with a red bow on the handle bars and a single note that read: _Happy Birthday Jounouchi. That was it. At first, his mother was a little skeptical about the bike, wondering who on Earth had enough money to get her son a bike, but after seeing how much Jou loved it, she allowed him to keep it._

"I may not know who sent you to me," Jou said to his bike as he mounted it, "But I am glad that I have you."

Kicking the engine to life, Jou set off down the street and towards the Kaiba mansion.

***

Seto opened the door when the bell rang, announcing that someone was there. He nearly died when he saw Jou standing there holding his bag over his shoulder and his acoustic was nestled in his other hand, his hair messy due to the fact that he never wore a helmet on his bike. Most of his hair fell over one eye and the other smiled at him gently. Seto wanted to take Jou right then and there. 

"I see you found the house," Seto said coolly.

"How could I miss it?" Jou laughed. "It's the biggest place in town, and it's not a house. This place is definitely a mansion." Seto rolled his eyes as he stepped aside, allowing Jou to step into the cool exterior of his home. When he stepped inside, Seto turned to close the door and saw the motorcycle parked in the driveway, its black surface gleaming in the warm sunlight. He smiled to himself, thinking; _Glad to see that you love the bike I bought you Jou. He shut the door and led Jou upstairs.    _

****


	4. Despairing Soul

**Disclaimer: Yami: Where is Yuemoon? I want my Yuemoon!  
Malik: She disappeared somewhere, so do the damn disclaimer already.**

**Yami: But I want my Yuemoon!  
*Malik slaps Yami upside the head*  
Malik: Do the disclaimer already baka!**

**Yami: *sniff* Yuemoon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway.**

**Malik: Good! Yuemoon! Start writing already!  
Me: Okay!**

**Yami: HEY!!!!**

Addicted To It

Seto led Jou through the halls of his home, not really caring for the surroundings while Jou twisted his head around to see everything that he could see. The walls were decorated with pictures of landscapes and far off fantasy lands. There were also weapons of all shapes, sizes, and ages lining the walls of Seto's home. Turning down another corridor, the two of them passed several suits of armor and Jou's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Were you preparing for a war Seto?" Jou asked in mockery, "I am only staying for a week you know."

"Well, even that week is enough for me to bring out the weapons and armor," Seto laughed, "No. I have a passion for relics from the Middle Ages. King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table have always fascinated me."

The two of them went up some stairs to the fourth landing of the house and Jou was surrounded by relics of Ancient Egypt. Seto smiled at him sheepishly.

"The Middle Ages and Ancient Egypt," Seto told him. Jou merely laughed at Seto as they finally came to the room that Jou was to sleep in.

"It's like I asked, right Seto?" Jou asked him.

"Yes," Seto answered, "I am right next door to you. I won't let you get lost in my home Jou, I promise you that."

"Good. Do we have adjoining doors? So I can get to you quickly in the night should the need arise?" Seto pointed to a door that was partially hidden by a hanging tapestry. Jou went over to the wooden barricade and checked the handle. It was unlocked and it could only be locked from his side of the bedroom. He nodded his head in approval. _The gods know that these next few nights are going to be hell. He turned back to Seto and he blushed when he saw that Seto was looking at him through lowered eyes. Jou couldn't figure him out. One minute Seto is calling him a sniveling dog, and the next he is about to kiss him. Yet, it didn't really bother him so much as he thought it might. No, Jou loved the cold, blue eyed man with all his heart._

Seto watched Jou as he tested the door, feeling the heat rise in him when he thought that Jou would be sleeping but seconds away from him at night. As he looked at the golden haired angel, Seto felt a tightening in his pants and he grunted silently at the sudden friction that was made by his slight movements. Making sure that Jou was still inspecting the door, he quickly readjusted himself to more comforting environments. Jou suddenly turned back to him and he saw the other male blush, making his already gorgeous features accented. 

"Well?" asked Seto, keeping his voice in check, "Is it to your liking, Jou?"

"Yeah. It's perfect Seto," Jou replied and began to unpack his clothing, but then he suddenly stood up in alarm. He saw that Seto had leaned against the post of the king sized bed and was breathing heavily, clutching his chest lightly. Jou ran over to him and helped him stand, putting Seto's arm around his shoulders and half dragging, half carrying Seto to his room. He laid him gently upon the mattress, but then handcuffed Seto to the bed. Seto jumped in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled at him. 

"I'm going to force myself on you," Jou said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Idiot. I'm tying you to the bed so you don't hurt yourself or anyone else. Did you clean out all of your stuff?"

"In…in the window sill. I haven't gotten to that yet. The top lifts up."

Jou went to the window sill, where Twilight began to dance across her aunt, the Sky, lighting up the path for her brother Night to come and play. He lifted the velvet seat covering and found everything that was precious to Kaiba inside the treasure chest. Photographs of Mokuba and Seto at a younger age littered the sides, books and journals covered the bottom, and hundreds upon hundreds of dueling cards were neatly piled in there. Jou looked back and forth, but he couldn't find anything.

"Um…where is it?"

"The chest…it has a fake bottom that lifts up. It's all in there."

Jou nodded and then reached down. By the slightest touch of his hand, the bottom popped open, and Jou lifted it. He suddenly realized that all the books were made of plastic. They had looked so realistic to Jou that he was tempted to pick one up and read it. He blushed in embarrassment, and he looked down once more. There, nestled in a large, velvet case, were about fifty needles, all prepped and waiting to be used. Jou swallowed hard as he lifted the case and turned back to Seto, who was looking at him with somewhat wild eyes. He swallowed hard, but then went over to the bed and un-hooked Seto, who made a lunge for the box, but Jou moved it out of the way. Seto laid back with a defeated sigh.

"You're going to destroy those, right Jou?" Seto asked him as his eyes lowered at him.

"No," Jou replied calmly and softly, "You are going to do it."

"I…I am?"

"Yes. Now get up. We're going to the back of the house. I saw the dumpster that was back there. You're going to smash them, sweep them up and throw them away. ALL of them Seto."

Seto swallowed hard at Jou, but he got up none the less, following Jou outside like a zombie. Seto muttered a few things to Jou so that they wouldn't get lost in the vast space of the Kaiba home. They finally reached the back, where a large dumpster, filled with all sorts of computer parts, papers, boxes, and even food. The wind ruffled both of their hair, playing with the blonde and chestnut colored strands, and then the angel handed him the box. He looked at the black velvet in his hands, seeing that he was holding his life right there. If he smashed them now, he would be better. In mind, in body and in his soul. But…if he didn't break them, if he left them whole…

He looked at Jou, whose amber eyes shined brightly at him. That was Seto's anchor. The light that radiated from Jou's eyes helped make up his mind as he slammed the box into the ground, stomping on it viciously with his foot. He continued to pound on the black velvet, his eyes getting blurry with angry tears. How could he have been so weak? How could he have succumbed to this drug? To need it every day? Seto suddenly found himself on all fours, crying with a vengeance, pounding the ground with his fists. Jou kneeled down next to him, enfolding his arms around him as he stroked his back, murmuring softly to him. Seto clutched at Jou's shirt, crying into his chest like a lost child who has finally found some comfort in his life. 

"Come on now Seto," Jou told him gently, "Clean it up and throw it away."

"It…It's so…so damn hard!!" Seto cried out, but pushed away from Jou. He didn't bother with the brush pan. He picked up the bent box, cutting his fingers on the glass, and chucked it into the bin. He had cut himself numerously on his fingers and palms, but he didn't care. He let his blood drip onto the asphalt surface, letting it seep into the land that he lived upon.

"Seto?"

Seto didn't turn at the sound of his name. He thrust his hands out quite suddenly, leaning against the cold steel of the dumpster, and he vomited. He vomited up bile from the bowls of his soul and cried hot tears. Jou went up to him and held his shoulders as he regurgitated all that his body rejected. Jou sighed, taking a tissue from his pocket and wiping Seto's mouth. He looked at the sky as Seto began to vomit again, and he felt his heart clench in pain and sorrow, as the one that he loved cried from the bottom of his despairing soul.        


	5. Snoopy Boxers?

**Disclaimer: Seto: I don't see why I have to do the disclaimer, seeing that everyone who reads fan fictions know that the writer has no claim over the characters.**

**Jou: Just say the disclaimer already!  
Seto:*Sighs and says grumpily* Yuemoon does NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH. So just keep reading so she can keep writing. If you know what's good for you.**

**Jou: Seto…why do you say those kinds of things?  
Seto: *evil smile***

**Addicted To It**

"PLEASE!!! JOU PLEASE! GIVE ME SOME! I NEED IT PLEASE!!"

Jou closed his eyes in sorrow and frustration as Seto screamed at him to give him more heroin. _Three days. Three days of screaming, vomiting, shaking, crying…this is so hard, but I want Seto to get better. He bit his lip when Seto cried out once more. He had handcuffed Seto to the bed and left him there for the past few days, coming in to keep him company and feed him, and every time he came, Seto would beg to be given the drug. Jou felt tears sting his amber orbs as he pour hot water into a basin and dunked a cloth into it. He sighed and headed back into Seto's room, and he felt his heart clench again for the millionth time that day._

Seto lay on his back in his bed, his hair lank and sticking to his sweaty head. His eyes held a soulless gaze and he had black circles beneath them, while his arms were cuffed to the bed posts, sore, red and bleeding through the bandages again from all the strain. He shook his head as he made his way over to Seto.

Seto looked up at Jou and he grinned, reminding Jou of a skeleton, causing him to shudder slightly.

"J-Jou," Seto shuddered, "P-please…"

"Seto, you already know the answer to that. I can't and I won't give you any," Jou said firmly as he placed the basin down on the nightstand.

"I know you can't and I know you won't," Seto replied as he leaned back against the sweat soaked pillows. Jou nodded his head as he unhooked one hand from the bed posts, and began to bandage the wrist with new bandages. Seto watched Jou silently as Jou's delicate fingers worked swiftly yet gently. Jou felt Seto's eyes on him, and he felt the heat rise in his face. He hid his burning flesh behind his hair, bending his head over his task, but then he unhooked the other wrist and then cleaned it up. Jou began to chuckle suddenly and Seto looked at him.

"What is it Jou?" Seto asked curiously.

"What was the point in me cleaning your wrists when I just drew a bath for you?" Jou chuckled as he stood, "Well come on, time to bathe you." Seto paled at Jou's sudden statement.

"B-bathe m-me? You are going to bathe me?"

"Yeah. You are weaker than you think you are Seto, and I doubt that you can make it to your Jacuzzi tub without me helping you, let alone be able to scrub your own skin."

"I can so get there without your help!"

Seto stood up quickly and took two steps forward. He fell over. Jou shook his head and went over to him, chuckling slightly.

"I told you so. Now let me help you Seto," Jou told him gently. Seto grumbled as Jou helped him stand, placing his arm around the other boy's shoulders for support. Jou gave Seto a side glance and he sighed. Seto had lost a lot of weight in the past couple of days. No matter how much he ate, he always vomited it back because his body was still rejecting the heroin, and now Jou could see some of Seto's ribs. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Jou's eyes fill with tears. He pushed open the bathroom door and steam filled his line of vision.

The bathtub was filled with hot water and a heavenly scent of bath bubbles. The suds were so dense and so many that they threatened to spill over the side of the tub. Leaning Seto against the bathroom counter, Jou went over to the closet to pull out some warm towels that he got out of the dryer a few minutes before he went in to get Seto. He smiled at the warmth that were still in them, feeling it sink into his flesh. He turned back to Seto, and he smiled at the other boy. 

Seto looked up at Jou and felt his heart pump faster when he saw Jou smile at him. That smile lit up the other's face so much that it was blinding to look at him. He turned his head, too tired to even give him a response, and in his weakened state, Seto didn't want Jou to see the emotion on his face. He heard the footsteps come closer to him and he turned back and was suddenly inches away from Jou's flawless face. He swallowed hard. 

"Undress," Jou told him bluntly. He didn't bother to wait for Seto to begin, but pulled off the open button down shirt that Seto was wearing. He pulled it down to the spot where the elbow bends and then he started on Seto's pants.

"J-JOU! I can do that!" Seto stammered as he pushed Jou's hands away. He felt the warmth from Jou's hands touch his own cold ones, and he shivered in delight._ He is so warm compared to my skin. Talk about a contrast of warm and cold, good and evil…_

"Hey, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? What did you say Jou?"

"If you're going to undress, then undress already. You're freezing cold."

"Oh…right."

When Jou turned his back, Seto quickly removed all his clothing and somehow managed to slip into the tub without the help of the other. He felt the heat seep into his skin, making him totally relaxed, returning some of his strength to his body. He jumped when Jou touched his shoulder, sloshing almost half the water onto the other male in the process.

"Jounouchi! I am so sorry about that!"

"Dude, it is totally alright. It's just some wet clothes, but you could have told me that I needed a shower." Seto smiled but then his smile turned to a small open mouth when Jou striped himself of his shirt, revealing the hard muscle beneath it. He didn't see the blush that crept up into Seto's cheeks, nor how Seto slightly shifted beneath the water.

"Gods, my pants are wet too. Man Seto you got me good, didn't you?" Seto laughed nervously as he watched Jou slip his jeans off his pants, revealing…

"Snoopy boxers? You…wear…SNOOPY…boxers?!" Seto clutched his sides as he started to laugh at Jounouchi, Jou's face turning a bright, embarrassed red.

"I happen to like my Snoopy boxers Seto Kaiba." Jou says this proudly as he puts his fists on his hips, kneeling before Seto with a silly grin on his face. Seto was gazing at Jou's creamy, silky thighs, but then he blinks, mischief filling his sapphire orbs, making them sparkle.

"Last time I checked Katsuya Jounouchi, we were in high school."

"THAT'S IT!"

Jou pounces onto Seto, sloshing water all over the marble surface. Seto laughs at him and grabs his wrists, holding him at bay while Jou growled at him. They struggled with one another for a few more minutes before they suddenly stopped, looking at each other, crimson toning their faces. Jou's legs were wrapped around Seto's lower half, both of them feeling the friction that was steadily growing there. Their hair was wet from all the splashing, clinging to each other's bodies, their faces inches apart.

"Jounouchi," Seto whispered, wrapping arms around the other boy, pulling him closer.

"Seto," Jou whispered, his voice shaking with desire as their lips were seconds away from each other.      


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! **

**Yami: No she doesn't, but I own her!! Especially at night!  
Yuemoon: YAMI! *blushing* Evil, evil, EVIL Pharaoh!**

**Yami: *laughs evilly* Just write chapter six already!**

**Ym: Alright I'm writing, I'm writing!**

**(A/N: SORRY EVERYONE! If this chapter took too long for you then I apologize! I've been working hard at our family's diner that I've barely had time to do anything! So my life right now is work, and AP Art work! I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can! Thanks! ~Yuemoon~)**

**Addicted To It**

"Jounouchi," Seto whispered, wrapping arms around the other boy, pulling him closer.

"Seto," Jou whispered, his voice shaking with desire as their lips were seconds away from each other.

Seto and Jou's lips met in a clash of electricity as they kissed one another deeply. Seto's more experienced mouth gently coaxed Jou's mouth to open up for him as he traced the outline of Jou's warm, soft lips. Jou moaned loudly when his mouth opened under Seto's insistence and he felt that warm tongue sneak its way forward to taste him. Jou's arms went around Seto's neck, pressing himself up against him, rubbing their flesh together, and causing the other to moan loudly. Seto's hands began to rub against the muscles of Jou's back, kneading the tender flesh as he stroked Jou's inner sweetness with his tongue. He felt him shudder in pleasure as the sensation traveled through his body, his hands going towards Jou's silky thighs, stroking them in the most sensual manner. Jou arched his back slightly as he felt his love's long fingers circle his thighs, causing a tickling sensation to course through his nerves. Seto detached his lips from Jou's, and began to kiss his neck, his tongue licking at the wonderful skin. He reached up and caught one of Jou's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making Jou gasp, and then moan. Seto's sapphire eyes noticed that on Jou's body there were scars here and there, and he kissed one that was dangerously close to his jugular.

"St-street fight," Jou groaned.

"And this one?" Seto asked as he licked another on his pectoral.

"School fight. Ah gods Seto, you're driving me crazy!" Seto merely chuckled at this statement, going back to kiss the slick flesh of his neck. 

Jou leaned his head back, lowering his eyes, his mouth slightly open as he panted just a little. He could feel Seto's fingers glide down his torso, and into his snoopy boxers. He took in a shuddering breath when he felt the coolness of Seto's finger tips touch him. His eyes shot open, he wasn't ready for this. Jou grabbed Seto's hand and pulled it away, fear clear upon his face as he pushed away from Seto, huddling at the other end of the bathtub. Seto blinked in shock and felt anger course through him. Was he not good enough for Jou then?

"Jou? What the hell was that for?" he asked him sharply, narrowing his eyes slightly. Jou opened his mouth, but then closed it with a snap, blushing. He looked away from Seto, staring at the designs that were in the marble floor before him. 

"You're a virgin." It was more statement than question. Jou nodded his head in embarrassment, his whole face now flushed in a beautiful crimson color. Seto stared at him with wide eyes, feeling his anger disappear, and then he smiled and went over to Jou. He sidled in behind him and cupped his face, turning him towards himself gently.

"I am glad that you are a virgin Katsuya," Seto whispered to him gently. Jou looked at Seto, making eye contact with him. He licked his lips in nervousness as he saw the smoldering heat that burned in Seto's crystal blue orbs. If at all possible, and in Jou's case it is, Jou turned a deeper shade of red.

"W-why a-are y-y-you glad?" he stammered slightly.

"Because I want your first time to be perfect, and I've always hoped that I would be your first. However, I always thought that you…you and…"

"Me and whom Seto?"

"IthoughtthatyouandYugiweretogetherandyourfirsttimewaswithhim."

"What? Say that again but slower this time Seto." Seto took a deep breath and repeated himself.

"I thought that you and Yugi were together and your first time was with him."

Jou stared at Seto in disbelief and then burst out into laughter. Him and Yugi? Together?! Everyone knew that he and Yami loved one another deeply. Seto frowned when Jou started laughing.

"M-me and Y-Yugi!? Hahahahaha! That's just too funny!"

"Then how come I never saw you two more than a few inches away from each other?"

"Because we are friends!" Jou was laughing so hard now that he thought his sides were going to burst, "Friends generally are seen close to one another. It doesn't mean that they are an item!" Jou finally calmed down and softened his voice.

"Seto you idiot. I've loved you since the day you first came to our school. Do you remember that day?"

Seto nodded his head. How could he forget that day?

***

_It was a new school, with new people. However, as an eighth grader, fitting in was going to be hard, but he didn't care. As long as he and his little brother were together, nothing else mattered._

_ 'Class we have a new student,' said the teacher, 'Please welcome him.' He stepped into the class and was being gazed at like a monkey in a zoo exhibit. Even back then his eyes were cold and his classmates shifted uneasily in their seats. He bowed stiffly to the class, not even lowering his eyes as he looked back at the class._

_'Hello,' he said his voice like ice, 'My name is Seto Kaiba.' No one moved or greeted him when he spoke, but Seto didn't really care. Then suddenly someone in the back stood up and chuckled loudly. He had golden blonde hair that fell into his amber eyes. His face was that of pure innocence, a smile spread on his cherry lips. He was an angel that had fallen from his place in heaven, and Seto gazed openly at him, his cold eyes wide in amazement. The other boy just smiled widely at him._

_'Welcome to our school Seto Kaiba! My name is Katsuya Jounouchi and I am the head of the class!' Jounouchi said proudly._

_'More like head of the class clowns,' said a boy next to him with pointed brown hair._

_'HONDA!' Jou yelled, causing the rest of the class to laugh, 'I'm making a statement here!'_

_'He was only stating a fact Jou,' said a boy with spiked up hair._

_'Yugi don't you get in on this too!'_

_Seto looked at the group as he calculated that they were friends and did this often to the angel. He frowned as they picked on Jou. He didn't like it at all. Not one bit._

_'Stop it,' Seto said quietly, yet firmly. The whole class turned to look at the new student. He had barely spoken above a whisper, but his voice carried throughout the room. A hiss of whispers were suddenly heard from the other students, and Seto glared at them and then to the angel and his friends. Without waiting for the teacher's dismissal, Seto went to an empty desk, which stood in the shadowed corner and sat there, glaring at everyone. They stayed clear of him. All except for the angel. _

_Break came and Seto leaned against the wall as he watched others laugh and talk together. He snarled at them all, he didn't like any one of them, but he was stuck here so he might as well deal. Hands in pockets, Seto pushed off against the bricks and headed towards the sound that had been bugging him for a while._

_ It sounded like running water and as he neared it, he found a fountain that was running, splashing water into the basin below the figure of a man who had his hand stretched above his head, holding a staff that spouted water from both ends of it. The man's face was of nobility, but he looked sad as he stood there._

_'You like the statue of the King?' said a voice from behind him._

_Seto turned and saw the boy from this morning standing there. He flushed slightly, but then turned back to the statue._

_'Why is he sad?' Seto asked curtly. He froze in place when Jou came and stood next to him, and he felt Jou's shirt brush against his hand._

_'Because he lost the one he loved,' Jou answered gently, 'And he is calling down magick to take him to his beloved.'_

_'How do you know that?'_

_'I was told the story by my younger sister. However, she heard it from our grandparents, and you know old people. They know everything; they are sages after all.'_

_'Right, sages.'_

_Jou bowed to the fountain and turned to leave. As he walked forward Seto called after him._

_'Hey! What was she like? The woman that the King loved?' Jou turned back to Seto and he smiled a stunning smile that lit his face gently. Standing in the shadows of the tree, the sunlight pouring through the gaps of the leaves and onto Jou's face, illuminating his beauty even more, Seto felt his heart skip two beats._

_'I never said he loved a woman,' Jou told him and walked off._

***

"I remember that day Jou. I remember it like it was just yesterday and we were standing before that fountain as you told me about that King."

"Yeah, and we'll go see it again as soon as you get better Seto."

Seto nodded his head, but then felt himself shiver violently, the bile within him threatening to come back up, but by sheer will, he forced everything away and he calmed down. He took Jou into his arms and held him close.

"Thank you Katsuya," he murmured into Jou's wet hair, "Thank you so much for everything."

Jou turned in Seto's arms and kissed him gently.


	7. First Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **

**Malik: Yuemoon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So that fact makes her sad but she likes to play pretend and pretend that she owns it, but she really doesn't.**

**Bakura: Malik, shut up already. They understand that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Malik: SO? I was just making it clear…**

**Bakura: I told you to shut up!**

**Malik: MAKE ME YOU FILTHY GRAVE ROBBER!!!!**

**Bakura: OH YEAH!? FINE! THEN I—**

**Yuemoon: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I AM TRYING TO WRITE THIS! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!!!!!**

***Malik and Bakura hide in a corner, shaking***

**(A/N: SORRY EVERYONE! If this chapter took too long for you then I apologize! I've been working hard at our family's diner that I've barely had time to do anything! So my life right now is work, and AP Art work! I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can! Thanks! ~Yuemoon~)**

**Addicted To It**

Seto awoke the next day with a start. The sunlight was pouring into his bed, hitting him full in the face, and making his head pound. His hand went to his abdomen and he groaned.

"Man I am hungry," Seto muttered as he slowly rose from his bed, the sheets falling away to reveal a naked torso. "I don't even remember getting into bed last night. I must have been really tired after that bath." Gazing out the window, he saw that the sky outside was a perfect blue, not a cloud in the sky and the sun gently shown down upon the Earth. A perfect day for the month of April. Seto smiled as he allowed himself a peaceful moment, closing his eyes, sinking back into his bed and allowing the sun's warmth to seep into his flesh. The phone rang. Seto lurched up once more and grabbed the phone next to his bed.

"Hello?" he asked and then started in surprise. It was Mokuba calling from Yugi's house.

_"Seto! I wanted to see how you were doing with your work, and when will I be allowed to come home! I've missed you so much and I don't mind staying here with Mr. Mutou, but I just miss you."_

"Calm down little brother! You sound hysterical!"

_"I am not hysterical!"_

"Alright, alright! But just clam down there, will you? I know that it seems like a long time, but just a few more days are all I need ok? Just a few more days and I will have finished with my work."

_"You promise Seto? Just a few more days?"_

"Yes Mokuba, just a few more days are all that I need."

_"Okay, see you later then Seto! Bye!"_

"Bye Mokuba, and stay safe."

Seto hung up the phone and flopped down into his pillows once more, succumbing to the seductive lure of the sun's heat. He felt like a cat that had found the perfect spot to sleep the day away in, and he lowed his eyes once more, but then he heard the sound of the door being opened and light footsteps treading on the velvet carpet. Pretending that he was still asleep, he listened to the soft padding of Jou's bare feet on the ground, coming towards him. 

The bed suddenly shifted as Jou climbed up on it and crawled over to Seto and where he slept soundly. Looking down at him, Jou felt his heart beat faster. The way his chestnut hair fell into his closed eyes, how his chest rose and fell gently as he slept made Jou melt right there on the spot. Reaching out his hand, Jou ran his finger tips through Seto's locks, enjoying how soft they were. Seto's hand lashed out and grabbed Jou's finger tips, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. 

"Good morning love," Seto whispered to him, opening his eyes slowly. He gasped when he saw his love. Jou was wearing one of his button down shirts, which was way to big on Jou, and nothing else. He looked so innocent there, sitting on his knees, wearing a shirt that was too big for him, and his hair rumpled from sleep. Moving closer to Jou, Seto rested his head into his lap, rubbing his palm against Jou's silky thighs.

"You're much better today Seto," Jou said to him, "I didn't hear you get up at all last night to vomit, nor did I hear you cry out in your sleep for heroine. I am very proud of you Seto."

"Last night was the first time I was able to sleep well in a very long time Katsuya," he whispered, "How can I ever thank you?"

"You already did. Last night in the bathtub, you kissed me, and that was enough for me." He reached down and gently threaded his fingers in the chestnut forest, stroking the smooth strands. Looking down at his hair, Jou found that Seto's hair wasn't just one color, but many. Golden reds, vibrant oranges, crimson gold, light brown, dark brown…all of them were to be found in his hair. He leaned down and buried his face in it, loving the way it felt on his skin. Seto reached up, cupped Jou's cheek and stroked the skin with his thumb.

"Seto," Jou whispered to him, "I…I…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I love you so much Seto. I always will forever."

"Will you love me forever? Forever and ever?"

"Forever and more I will."

"Katsuya, I love you, and I won't ever leave you. Ever. I will always be here for you, like you were here for me."

Seto pulled Jou down towards him and kissed him on the mouth. It was a gentle kiss at first, but then it intensified with the desire that he felt for Jou coursing through his lips. Jou whimpered softly, enjoying Seto's lips against his and he opened his mouth willingly to Seto's demands. Seto pulled him down so that he flipped over and was pinned to the bed onto his back; Seto's kisses pressing Jou into the mattress. Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's muscular waist and surprised them both by thrusting his tongue into Seto's mouth, making Seto groan with pleasure. Seto flipped them over, now Jou on top of him, straddling his hips. He sat up, kissing Jou's neck while unbuttoning Jou's shirt. The shirt fell away revealing the smooth skin of his angel, and his mouth attached to his flesh, sucking, licking, biting, gnawing.  

"Jou, you are so beautiful," Seto rasped as his tongue traveled down the chord of Jou's neck. Jou leaned back, letting Seto have easier access to his neck, shivering in pleasure as he felt the warm muscle travel down his flesh. 

"S-Seto," Jou whimpered and then he cried out in pleasure as Seto attached his mouth to Jou's nipple, "Seto, I-I'm nervous."

"Shh, don't be nervous. I promise that it will feel wonderful for you. Nothing but pleasure for you."

Seto pushed Jou onto his back, pulling the remainder of the shirt off of him and kissed his collar bone, running his tongue along the rim of the bone. He trailed lower, his hands following his tongue faithfully, making Jou close his eyes and tilt his head back. Seto dipped his tongue into Jou's navel and Jou cried out in desire.

            Jou looked down at Seto when he felt him stop his wonderful torment, wondering why he quit his work. His eyes widened when he saw Seto staring up at him, his sapphire orbs half lowered and burning with desire, his mouth hanging open over his manhood. He dipped his head, those sapphires never leaving the amber orbs, and he began to suckle gently on Jou's phallus. Jou let out a yelp and bucked his hips, nearly choking Seto in the process. Seto grunted and pinned Jou's hips down with his hands, teasing him by taking him in a little at a time and all the while holding Jou's gaze with that sexy penetrating stare of his. Jou whimpered loudly, bringing his hand to his mouth and biting down onto his knuckle. Seto ran his fingers up Jou's torso and to his mouth, placing them into the inner sanctum; Jou sucking on them greedily as he came closer to releasing himself. Seto moved rhythmically up and down, taking him in little by little, until finally, Seto took him entirely into his mouth.

Jou arched his back as he came into Seto's hot mouth, crying out his name as he did so. Seto lifted his head, licking his lips and grinning at Jou with immense satisfaction. Jou lay on the bed, dazed and sated, looking up at Seto with love in his eyes. Jou lifted his arms to Seto, who shook his head, grinning all the while. He leaned down and kissed him soundly, Jou purring in delight, wrapping his fingers into the chestnut forest. Seto pulled back and smiled.

"Get up Jou," Seto whispered, "I want some breakfast and then we'll have dessert." Jou opened his mouth but Seto stuck a finger into the open cavern and Jou clamped down on it, sucking greedily on the flesh, looking at Seto with the look of want on his face. Seto slid his finger slowly out of Jou's mouth, and then stood him up.

"Oh all right Seto," Jou grumbled as he went to pull on his shirt, but Seto stopped him.

"No. I like seeing you in your natural state," he said huskily, but Jou grinned.

"If I can't have my treat now, then you can't have me naked." Seto opened his mouth and Jou mimicked his lover by thrusting his finger into the open mouth. Seto's eyes went wide with surprise and then he chuckled as he slurped Jou's pointer.

"Fair is fair," Jou whispered, "Now let's hurry and get you fed because I want dessert soon."

Seto laughed as Jou grabbed his hand and they traveled into the kitchen to eat up.

     


	8. Feeling Love

**Disclaimer:   
Pegasus: I haven't made an appearance in this story, so I will be doing the disclaimer for Yuemoon! *ahem* Yuemoon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway possible. She just enjoys the fact that I am the top duelist and she totally is in love with me.  
Ym: WHAT!? Where the hell did you get THAT idea from? You scare me with that stupid eye of yours! I'd rather jump Malik!  
Malik: Hahaha, of course, what woman wouldn't want to jump me?  
Pegasus: You're sister.**

***Ym and Malik both sweat-drop*  
Ym: Anyway, I like Yami better so there.  
Pegasus and Malik: That hedgehog?!  
Yami: Who you calling hedgehog you psychotic freaks of nature!  
Ym: ALRIGHT! I HAVE AN INTENSE MOMENT TO WRITE BETWEEN JOUNOUCHI AND KAIBA SO SHUT UP!!! *silence followed by the chirping of crickets* Thank-you.**

**(A/N: SORRY EVERYONE! If this chapter took too long for you then I apologize! I've been working hard at our family's diner that I've barely had time to do anything! So my life right now is work, and AP Art work! I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as I can! Thanks! ~Yuemoon~)**

**Addicted To It**

Jou placed a plate of eggs in front of Seto, the sweet aroma of coffee filling the space of the kitchen. As he went to sit down, Seto grabbed Jou and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping one arm around his waist while he ate with his other. Seto looked up at Jou and grinned at the bewildered look on Jou's face.

"I want you near me all the time," Seto said after he swallowed.

"Oh," Jou replied with a warm smile. He kissed Seto on the cheek just as he finished his meal. Lifting Jou with one arm as if he weighed nothing, Seto stood up and put his plate away in the sink, and then opened the freezer. Jou looked at him with curiosity as he pulled a large vat of sherbet ice-cream from the frozen cave. 

"Dessert," was all that Seto said and Jou frowned. Seto took a spoon from the drawer and placed the ice-cream on the table, once more pulling Jou down into his lap. Jou sat there in frustration as Seto began to eat the cherry sherbet, licking at it gently with the tip of his tongue. He gasped when he suddenly felt something cold drop on his exposed shoulder. He looked down and saw a wicked grin playing on Seto's lips.

"Oops, I dropped some. I'll get that for you."

Seto leaned forward and began to lick the sherbet away, his tongue traveling into the creases of Jou's muscles. Jou laughed as Seto hit a sensitive spot on him, making Seto look up in curiosity.

"Heh, you found my ticklish spot," Jou told him. 

"Oh really? I wonder, where else you are sensitive?"

Seto ran his fingers along the inside of Jou's thigh, causing Jou to close his eyes in delight. Seto deliberately brushed a finger tip against Jou's manhood, chuckling darkly when Jou whimpered. Opening his shirt, Seto attached his tongue to Jou's nipple, sucking with relish at the tender flesh, listening to Jou's beautiful song of ecstasy. Letting go of the right, Seto latched onto the left, giving it the same treatment he gave the other bud. His tongue twirled about it, flicking it back and forth. Seto suddenly stood up, Jou wrapping his arms and legs around Seto's body like a child. Jou looked at him in question.

"I want your first time to be in a bed room with your back pressed into the mattress and your hands holding on to the headboard as I make passionate love to you," Seto whispered huskily into his ear. Jou trembled at his hot breath tickling his ear and blushed heavily at his words. Seto captured Jou's lips with his own, kissing him deeply as he walked towards the bed room.

***

Jou lay in the feather mattress, watching Seto with half open eyes as he moved about the room. Seto was shutting all the drapes, closing off all sunlight, and lighting fragrant candles. The room glowed softly with their light, and the essences of the candles made Jou become more aware of his body and Seto's body then ever before.

"Seto?" Jou asked dreamily, "What is the aroma of these candles?"

"These Katsuya? These candles have Ylang Ylang in them, and it is a very potent aphrodisiac for when it comes to making love. It also relaxes you so you enjoy it more." Seto lit the last one and blew out the match, feeling his own body becoming warm from the scent and he jumped onto the bed next to Jou. Jou smiled at Seto warmly, reaching out his hands towards his face, but Seto caught them within his own and he kissed the palms. Taking his hands back, Jou lifted them and removed his shirt from his shoulders, smiling shyly as he did so, his cheeks highlighted with a beautiful ruby red. Seto's eyes roamed over Jou's body, noting the large swell between his legs.

"So big already love?" Seto asked Jou with a wicked grin.

"So are you," Jou retorted, pointing at the bulge in Seto's pajama pants, "Why don't we remove the constrictions?"

Jou pounced onto Seto, pinning him back onto the mattress as his fingers pulled on the laces that held up his pants. Jou slid them off Seto's muscular hips, brushing the tips of his fingers against him, making Seto gasp. Jou leaned down and kissed his belly. Seto placed his fingers into Jou's golden hair, stroking him gently as Jou looked up at Seto, almost asking him. Seto smiled at him. Jou stuck out his tongue and flicked the tip of Seto's manhood. Seto leaned back his head, mouth open while Jou took Seto partially into his mouth and began the rhythmic movements.

Being that this was his first time, Jou was a little clumsy but Seto helped him gently through his panting.

"J-Jou, wrap your lips around your teeth…l-less graz-ahhh, gods!" Jou smiled up at him, his eyes never leaving that beautiful face that was lost in such pleasure. Jou blinked suddenly when he tasted something salty in his mouth, but he drank it all the same. Seto fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily, his hands still buried in Jou's hair, who was currently kissing his lower half with delight. 

"Mmm, you learn quickly don't you?"

"I was taught by the best, wasn't I?"

"Well you are about to learn some more lovely."

Seto lunged up and pinned Jou onto his back. Jou's eyes went wide in surprise while Seto attacked his neck with kisses and licks of hunger. He kissed his mouth, and while he did that, his hand opened the night stand that was next to the bed and he pulled out a jar of lubricant. Jou opened his eyes and he saw the jar and read the label.

"Chocolate? There is chocolate flavored kind?" Seto merely chuckled at him as he lathered a few of his fingers, settling between Jou's legs, and pushing them open gently. Jou was blushing deeper than before now and he braced himself. He licked his lips nervously. Seto lowered his eyes. Jou howled when he felt Seto's finger inside of him.

"S-Seto," he whimpered.

"Shh, it will get better," he told him soothingly. Jou nodded his head and he felt him move out and then thrust in again. This time there was less pain and more pleasure. Every time he moved in and out Jou's body tingled with delight and ecstasy. Seto added another digit, still keeping the slow, sensual rhythm, never breaking his pace. Jou clutched at the sheets, tossing his head back, crying out as Seto his sweet spot. 

Suddenly, all movement stopped. Jou opened one eye slowly. Seto smiled at him, covering his hard member with the lubricant, and positioning himself above Jou. His hands were on either side of Jou's head, looking down at him gently, smiling at him so he would be relaxed. Jou bit his lower lip when he saw that Seto's gorgeous sapphire eyes held love in them for him. He reached up and pulled Seto down, kissing him with passion behind it. Seto pushed one of Jou's legs up and he entered him in a single stroke. Jou cried out into Seto's mouth as he filled him to completion. Still kissing him, Seto refused to move until Jou was ready, knowing that he was still a virgin. He parted his lips with his tongue, mimicking the rhythm that he would soon be applying to him. Seto settled his full weight onto Jou, their lips never parting as they clasped hands. Seto broke the kiss and looked down at Jou.

"Seto…please."

Jou hooked his ankles together, holding Seto closer to him. That was all that Seto needed. He pulled out then thrust back in, emitting a groan from Jou. He moved slowly, torturing both of them as he deliberately hit the prostate over and over again. Sweat formed on their bodies, their locks clinging to their skin. Jou pushed his palms flat against the headboard as Seto quickened his pace slightly. He bent his head back, breathing heavily. Seto leaned down and licked the chord that was covered in perspiration. When Seto moved away, Jou leaned upwards and captured Seto's nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on it while his free hand teased the other one mercilessly. Seto couldn't take it anymore. He pinned Jou down into the bed and rammed into him, going faster and deeper than before. He angled himself and hit the bundle of nerves, making Jou scream in pleasure. He could feel himself coming close to release but he wanted Jou reach paradise first. He reached down and grabbed the swollen member, pumping at it in time with his thrusts. 

Jou's head was thrown back. He wasn't holding back now, crying out for Seto to go faster. He bucked his hips, lifting them to meet Seto's thrusts, allowing him to go deeper than he could before. He clutched at Seto's shoulders, looking into his eyes as he felt himself reach his climax.

"S-S-SETO!" Jou's seed erupted onto both of them, spilling onto their bellies, filling crevices. Seto screamed out Jou's name as he came inside his body in an almost violent manner. He collapsed on top of Jou, gasping for breath and clutching at his hands, linking their fingers together. Seto moved out of Jou gingerly, but then fell right back onto him. Jou gathered him into his arms, kissing the sweaty locks.

"K-Katsuya. My Katsuya, you were perfect," Seto murmured into his chest.

"I'm glad that my first time was with you Seto," Jou replied sleepily, "I love you so much Seto Kaiba."

"I love you, too, Katsuya Jounouchi." 

Jou pulled the sheet up over their bodies and they slept gently in each other's arms, dreaming of each other.  


	9. Konstantine

**Disclaimer:   
Honda: Alright then, it is my turn to do the disclaimer. Yuemoon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all. She only wishes that she did, but she does NOT own it.  
Yami: However, I own her!  
Ym: Again with the owning?  
Anzu: Why doesn't anyone want to own me?  
Seto: WHO THE HELL LET YOU OUT OF YOUR CAGE!?**

**Jou: Where's my shot gun?!**

**Anzu: What do you need your gun for Jounouchi?  
Malik: To kill you of course!  
Anzu: *sniff* But why me?!  
Everyone: CAUSE WE HATE YOU!**

**Ym: Okay, someone take her in the backroom and finish her off while I write chapter nine!**

***They drag a screaming Anzu into a soundproof area, Ym starts to write***

**(A/N: Jou is going to be playing the song Konstantine by Something Corporate in this chapter. So here is yet another disclaimer for this chapter: KONSTANTINE IS OWNED BY SOMETHING CORPORATE!)**

**Addicted To It**

Seto opened his eyes slowly, wondering what he was still doing in bed when he should have been up hours ago. He sat up slowly and stretched. He had been having a wonderful dream where Jounouchi was giving him such pleasure that it surprised him that Jou was only a virgin. Putting his hand to where Jounouchi was sleeping, Seto went to awaken him when he saw that he wasn't there.

"Katsuya?" Seto whispered. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and gingerly stood up, looking for his pants. Opening the oak doors of his bed chamber, Seto began to wander the halls, listening and searching for some sign of his lover. It wasn't until he started walking down the East Wing did he hear the sound of a piano being played being accompanied by a beautiful voice. Like the voice of an angel.

_I can't imagine all the people that you know   
And the places that you go   
When the lights are turned down low   
And I don't understand all the things you've seen   
But I'm slipping in between   
You and your big dreams   
It's always you   
In my big dreams   
  
And you tell me that it's over   
Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers   
And your restless, and I'm naked   
You've gotta get out   
You can't stand to see me shaking   
No   
Could you let me go?   
I didn't think so   
  
And you don't wanna be here in the future   
So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past   
And you don't wanna look much closer   
Cuz your afraid to find out all this hope  
You had sent into the sky by now had crashed   
And it did   
Because of me   
  
And then you bring me home   
Afraid to find out that you're alone   
And I'm sleeping in your living room   
But we don't have much room to live   
  
I had these dreams that I learned to play guitar   
Maybe cross the country   
Become a rock star   
And there was hope in me that I could take you there   
But damnit you're so young   
Well I don't think I care   
And if I hurt you   
Then I'm sorry   
Please don't think that this was easy   
  
Then you bring me home   
Cuz we both know what it's like to be alone   
And I'm dreaming in your living room   
But we don't have much room to live   
  
And Konstantine is walking down the stairs   
Doesn't she look good   
Standing in her underwear   
And I was thinking   
What I was thinking   
We've been drinking and it doesn't get me anywhere   
  
My Konstantine came walking down the stairs   
And all that I could do is touch her long blonde hair   
And I've been thinking   
It hurts me thinking that these nights  
When we were drinking no they never got us anywhere   
No   
  
This is because I can spell konfusion with a K   
And I like it   
It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it   
It's to jimmy eat world and those nights in my car   
When the first star you see may not be a star   
I'm not your star   
Isn't that what you said   
What you thought this song meant   
  
And if this is what it takes   
Just to lie in my mistakes   
And live with what I did to you   
And all the hell I put you through   
I always catch the clock   
It's 11:11   
And now you want to talk   
It's not hard to dream   
You'll always be my Konstantine   
  
Konstantine, they'll never hurt you like I do   
No they'll never hurt you like I do   
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no   
  
This is to a girl who got into my head   
With all the pretty things she did   
Hey   
You know   
You keep me up in bed   
This is to a girl who got into my head   
With all the fucked up things I did   
Hey   
Maybe   
Baby   
You could keep me up in bed   
My Konstantine   
Spin around me like a dream we played out on this movie screen   
And I said   
Did you know I missed you?_

_Did you know I missed you?_

_Did you know I missed you? _

_Did you know I missed you?_

_Did you know I missed you?_

_Did you know I missed you?_

_Did you know I missed you?  
Oh god I miss you   
  
And then you bring me home   
And we'll go to sleep, but this time, not alone, no, no   
And you'll kiss me in your living room   
I know   
You'll miss me in your living room   
Cuz these nights I think maybe that I'll miss you in my living room   
We don't have much room   
I said does anybody need that room?   
Because we all need a little more room   
To live  
My Konstantine_

The piano chord ended on a shivering note, making the skin on Seto's arms rise in goosbumps. He always loved the sound of a piano because of the feeling that he got whenever he listened to one being played. Especially if the piano is being played by the one he made love to a few hours ago. Seto leaned against the door frame, just standing there, arms folded along his chest, and watching Jounouchi run his finger tips across the white keys, hitting a note every now and then. The room had large, vast windows that touched the ceiling and reached the floor. The room itself was situated over a cliff, which had a perfect view of the surrounding forest that the Kaiba mansion was built on. Seto smirked smugly (Heh, got to love these alliterations!). He had designed this room himself, and made it so that no matter what time of day it was, sunlight always poured into the room, and right now, Jou was sitting in a patch of it, not realizing that he was being watched by his lover.

After a few more minutes of playing the piano, Jou stopped abruptly when he felt arms go around him and another body press against his own. He shivered when he felt a tongue lick his ear, then bite down gently on it. He turned in his seat, his eyes meeting those sapphire orbs, and he kissed the lips that were just below that adorable nose. They broke apart, Jou smiling, while Seto leaned in for more. Jou stopped him with a gentle touch, and Seto pouted.

"You big teaser," Seto smirked, "For a virgin, you do that pretty well."

"Hey, I had a damn good teacher," Jou retorted. Seto cupped Jou's cheek, and kissed him softly, Jou whimpering slightly as he leaned into the kiss. He felt the fabric of his shirt slide away as Seto's hands roamed his body, rubbing his shoulders gently. He opened his eyes half way, feeling all warm as Seto gently laid him onto the piano after closing the top. He climbed up on top of Jou, looking down as he held himself up with his hands, his pants somehow gone now.

"Gods Jou, you look so beautiful." Jou smiled as he cocked his head to the side, lifting his shoulder slightly, giving him an innocent look. Seto ran his hand down Jou's leg and lifted it gently as he slid into him, this time it was much easier for both of them. Jou gasped slightly but then purred as he felt himself begin to ascend to Nirvana a third time that day. He let his senses take over, letting the passionate desires fill him as he moaned loudly. Seto set a slow pace, slower than their first time, enjoying the feel of Jou and how his body reacted to his every touch. They climaxed at the same time, coming together as one as Seto fell atop Jou once more, sweaty and sated. Jou lay where he was, panting slightly feeling exhausted, yet he felt exhilarated at the same time. The two of them laid there for some time, just looking at one another while Seto played with Jou's golden hair, running his fingers all the way to the tips and lifting them and then letting them drop away, only to repeat the process over and over again.

"Do you want to go to the park? You should see a little bit of sunshine now that you are feeling better."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. However, I suggest we shower first and then go out."

Jou laughed as Seto pulled him up and practically dragged him to the shower.

***

Seto walked with Jou along the park path, holding his hand within his own, not allowing him to go more than a few millimeters away from him. It had been so long since he was out doors and he had forgotten what the sun felt like on his skin. He listened with half an ear as Jou spoke of his acoustic and the new song that he was in the middle of producing, and how he wanted to make a CD. Seto's body gave a slight jolt and the two stopped walking, Jou taking him over to a nearby bench that was currently uninhabited. 

"Are you okay Seto?"

"Y-yeah….j-just a little t-tired." 

Seto sounded a bit winded, like he had just run for a little bit and was out of shape for doing it. He placed his head in his hands, catching his breath. Jou rubbed his back gently, aware that some people were slowing down to look at them. He looked up at them glaring and they hurriedly went on their way. After a few minutes, Seto lifted his head, his eyes a bit unfocused, but he was better. Jou looked at him and bit his lower lip.

"Maybe coming out wasn't such a good idea, at least not yet anyway," Jou said sadly, "I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

"No! I am glad that we came out today," Seto replied, taking Jou's hand within his own, "I felt like I was going to go crazy if we didn't get out in the sunshine soon. I know I spend a lot of time working and being indoors all the time, but even I take breaks to stand outside and relax. You didn't cause me any pain Katsuya. None at all. You filled my heart with an emotion that I thought was reserved for only my brother and no one else. I fell in love with you when we first met and I fell in love with you again when you played your acoustic that day in detention."

"Seto…"

Seto stopped Jou from speaking by placing a finger on his lips, and then he kissed him sweetly, making Jou sigh in delight. The sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of an unfriendly laughter from behind them.

"Well, well. The great and mighty Seto Kaiba and his bitch Katsuya Jounouchi. Fancy seeing you two here, and like this! My, my how the world does turn."

They turned to see the speaker, and they stared at who it was. Shoulder length golden hair and an Egyptian tan to boot, with amethyst eyes and a smug expression, the boy looked down at them.

"Malik!" Jou cried, standing up slightly, "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing that concerns you dog," Malik said harshly, "I've got business with this one." Malik turned to Seto, who had now stood up, glaring at Malik with dangerously narrowed eyes. He smirked handsomely, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well? Where have you been these past couple of days Seto? You didn't show up to pick up your package," Malik said, "And I miss my special payment."

"That's because I don't need it anymore. It, as well are you, are a waste of my time. And," Seto pulled Jou into his arms, hugging him tightly, "I have someone else to spend my time with."

"I don't believe you! You actually slept with this dog? Gods, why didn't you call me? I didn't realize how desperate you were. I would have sated you better than he could have."

"Sorry, he was better than you, and I'd take Katsuya over you any day of the week Malik." Malik took a step back, a look of shock and a bit of mockery upon his face.

"You're joking! No one is better than I am, me the son of the race of Egyptians who know all their secrets of how to pleasure your partner…you chose this…this child over me!?"

"Yeah he did asshole," Jou said angrily, "He's mine so back off bitch or I'll kick your ass back to the fucking mother land!"

Malik's eyes widened at Jou's statement, but then narrowed angrily at the two of them.

"This is far from over boy," Malik hissed, "You haven't heard the last of me. Not by a fucking long shot." Seto and Jou watched Malik as he walked off angrily. When he was gone, Seto slumped back onto the bench, shaking violently. Jou sat next to him and gathered him into his arms.

"If he fucking touches you, I swear to the gods I'll fucking kill him," Seto vowed angrily.

"Shh, lovely. He won't try anything. I've been fighting all of my life, and a brawl with Malik will be a warm up compared to some things that I have done," Jou replied calmly.

"Can we go home now love?"

"Yes Seto, we can go home now." _  
  
_

****


	10. Wanna Bet Kid?

**Disclaimer:**

**Ryou: Hello, I will be doing the disclaimer this time. Yuemoon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so please do not sue her because all that you will receive is a piece of paper and a pen. How was that Bakura?**

**Bakura: You could have been more forceful about it.**

**Ryou: But then no one would read the story if I wasn't polite.**

**Bakura: Ah fuck it, you suck at this anyway.**

**Ryou: *chibi crying face* Why are you always so mean to me!?**

**Bakura: Simple…you're easy that's why.**

**Ryou: What are you implying!?**

**Malik: He's implying that you are easy damnit! I'm so pissed!  
Bakura: Malik is still fuming about what happened in the last chapter, that's all.**

**Malik: Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…etc.  
Ryou: -_-; and people say I have problems…**

**(A/N: Heh, okay, I know…Yugi saves Jounouchi from Malik, but PLEASE don't give me bad reviews for placing Jou into a mental institute! I just wanted to make this a little more…intense. Heh, anyways, this is what I really think happened after the duel. Mwahaha!)**

**Addicted To It**

"I am a little worried."

Seto looked up from the book that he was reading and stared at Jounouchi. It was the next day, in the afternoon, and the two were lounging about in the backyard, relaxing.

"Worried? Worried about what love?"

"About Malik."

"Katsuya, don't you worry your pretty head about him. Malik is a total pushover and you and I both know it. He's nothing."

"I know, but you weren't controlled by him like I was."

Seto frowned slightly. It was true that he had never had such an experience with Malik before like Jou had. It was about two years ago when his Battle City was being held. Malik had seized control of Jou's mind, forcing him to duel against Yugi in order to win the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi's Egyptian God card. He was powerless to stop the duel under the conditions that Malik had set, and he could only watch as the two friends dueled each other. However, as fate would have it, Yugi was able to save Jou and keep his puzzle, but Jou's mind had been shattered. For the next year or so, Jou had lain in a ward where they tried to restore his mind. His friends came to visit him everyday, telling him of the outside world, trying and trying to get him to come around, but Jou receded inside himself. He didn't eat much, he never spoke, he refused to sleep and the only way he would sleep was when the doctors gave him sleeping pills or injections. 

Seto remembered he had visited Jou sometimes in the ward. 

_The first time he had gone in there, he felt his insides threaten to come up. Jou was all skin and bone, his once cheery, shining amber eyes were now dull rocks of coal, sunken into his sockets. His skin was a pallid in color, his golden hair lank and clinging to his skull, yet Seto forced himself to sit next to the bed and talk to him._

_"Jounouchi? It's me, Kaiba." There was no response to his statement. Seto frowned, already beginning to feel frustrated._

_"There hasn't been a lot going on in my life, I mean, we just finished with __Battle__City__…" There! Seto saw a glimmer in Jou's eye at the mention of the tournament. He felt hope rise in him._

_"It was a lot to clean up, Battle City I mean, what with all that trouble and getting the rare cards, and then having to hand out Battle City prizes to the winners. I still have yours actually, your __Battle__City__ prize…"_

_"B-Battle C-City?" It was barely a whisper, but that whisper had come from Jou's lifeless mouth._

_"Yes! Yes, __Battle__City__," Seto said gently, "Do you remember it?" Jou looked into Seto's eyes, and then he shrieked. Seto fell backwards at the sound. It was the sound of a man in true pain. He felt Jou's skeletal like fingers clutch his wrist and then pulled him forward, Jou burying his face into Seto's chest._

_"Yes! I remember it…Malik, gods please leave me alone Malik! I don't want to fight Yugi! I don't want to destroy my Red Eyes! Nooo! Leave Anzu alone, don't involve her in this! My sister! No, don't touch her you filthy bastard!  Please, leave them alone! Don't go after Seto, don't touch him!" His words broke off into whimpering sobs, clutching at his shirt. Seto held Jou tightly, yet gently, soothing him with his vocal vibrations through his chest._

_"Shh…It's me Jou. It's me Seto. I am fine, no one was hurt, and we are all alright. Shh, that's right, calm down love."_

_"L-love? I love Seto Kaiba. He's such a nice guy, even though he acts like such a jerk. I know…I know that he is just lonely. I started to like him when he first came to our school and he stumbled upon the King's fountain. I've like him through the years, but then I knew, that I fell in love with Seto as we got older, but I knew he would never look my way because I don't think he likes guys. You…you won't tell anyone, will you? That I love Seto Kaiba, you won't tell anyone, right?"_

_"No, I won't tell anyone. Your secrets are mine Katsuya. I have to go, but I'll come back and visit you soon, I promise."_

_Seto left then, Jou's hand sliding out of his own as he walked out of the room. He felt shaken, disturbed, and happy all at the same time. Jou loved him and he always had. He returned again to visit Jou as often as he could, and always when he was sure that none of the others were there with him. After all, he still had a reputation to uphold, and he didn't need Yugi and his group to blab to the school. Every time he visited, Jou seemed to be getting better and better. His skin was beginning to get its color back, and his eyes weren't as sunken in as they once were. His orbs shown slightly and his hair became fuller and cleaner for that matter. The doctors told Seto that Jou was beginning to recover and he was seen in the training room everyday for about two hours working out and training. He smiled at this. It didn't surprise him one bit, after all, Jou had to get back out on the streets and reclaim his turf…_

"Seto? Are you alright there lovely?"

Seto jerked his head up and gazed back at Jounouchi, smiling at him gently. He smiled easily, running his hand through his hair. He must have dosed off, thinking about the past.

"I'm just fine love," he replied. Jou tilted his head to the side, and then looked down at his watch.

"Shit! I have to go to the grocery store!" He jumped up from his seat and began to head to the garage, where his bike was resting peacefully. Seto got up and followed him.

"The store? But I can just get one of the…"

"Did you forget? Everyone is still away for the time being."

"Oh…oh yeah! I forgot about that." Jou laughed as he opened the garage door and wheeled the bike out, mounting it in a fluid motion.

"Do I get a kiss good-bye?" Seto grinned and kissed him, but suddenly he felt as if something was creeping up along his spine, heading towards Jou. He hugged Jou tighter, deepening the kiss before he reluctantly let go of him.

"Sweetie, I'm going to the store, I'll be back in an hour."

"I know that you will, just be careful, okay?" Jou looked at him, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, but he nodded his head.

"I will. See you later baby."

Seto stepped back as Jou kicked the engine into life, and he peeled out of the driveway with amazing speed. Seto wrapped his arms around himself, watching Jou until he disappeared around the corner of the street.

***

"Alright," Jou said to himself as he stepped out of the store with a paper bag in his arms, "Time to head back home. I hope that I didn't forget anything. I got the milk, eggs, fabric softener, some bread…hmmm. I think that was it." 

Jou turned into the parking lot, heading towards his bike when he heard a step behind him. He shrugged it off; it was probably another customer or an employee heading towards their car. He took the key out of his pocket when he realized that the person behind him was joined by another pair of feet, and they were following him. Jou looked at his bike. There were no other cars nearby, or next to his bike. Jou placed the bag of food onto the seat of his bike and turned slowly to face the others.

Two big guys were staring down at him, grinning sadistically at Jou and cracking their knuckles. They were wearing black robes with golden chains holding the front together. Jou didn't like the way they were dressed, nor the way that they were looking at him.

"So what are a couple of Rare Hunters following me for? I ain't got any rare cards with me and Battle City has been over for a long time now, so what could you possibly want?" Jou asked, well aware of the fact that he was in trouble. He was stalling for time to think of a way out of this.

"Our master wishes to see you Katsuya Jounouchi," said the one on the right. Jou noted he had a nasty scar along his left eye, and the eye was blind. Jou narrowed his eyes. Okay, his blind spot is his left side, now what about the guy on the left? The guy on the right had an identical scar on his right eye, the right eye blind. Alright, so one is blind on the right, and the other is blind on the left, great. _If there was a way to split myself into two people, then this might be easier, Jou thought to himself, bending slightly. Jou suddenly straightened and pointed at something behind them._

"Hey!? What's that thing right there!?"

The two morons turned their heads to see what he was pointing at. There was nothing there and when they turned back to Jou, he was already half way down the street running. Knowing he had no time to mount his bike and get it started, Jou immediately took to his feet and ran like hell.

"Oh man, I can't believe that they fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Jou said as he ran, "But why does everything always happen to me? All I wanted to do was get some food for the house and now I am being chased by some Rare Hunters! What the hell man!" 

Jou looked behind him and saw that there was no one there. Still running, he didn't look where he was going and he ran right smack into one of his chasers, falling to the ground from the impact. Jou rubbed his neck and looked up at what he ran into.

"Ah fuck," he muttered, then fell back as the man took a swing at him. Jou flipped over, using his hands to push him up into a back flip. "I really wasn't in the mood for a fight today, but if you insist upon it." His fist collided with the man's jaw, knocking him backwards into the trash cans. Jou waited a beat before he was sure the man was down. He stood up, smirking.

"No one can take Katsuya Jounouchi against his will," he said confidently. He didn't see the other guy sneak up behind him and knock him out with a board.

"Wanna bet kid?" 


	11. Phase One

**Disclaimer: Have to say this real quick. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway possible. Oh everyone else is sleeping, that's why I am stuck doing the disclaimer!**

**Addicted To It**

Seto was pacing back and forth in his office, his chin in his hand, his eyes darting to the clock every ten seconds. _Where on Earth has he gotten to? It's been over two hours and the sun is beginning to set! Oh Katsuya, where did you go?_

***

Jou opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the sudden pain he felt shoot through his body. He was lying on a hard bed, in a tiny cell, surrounded by bleakness. Pushing himself up, Jou sat on his knees, gazing about his surroundings, not liking this one bit. He placed a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it gingerly, grimacing in pain as he touched the skin. It was raw, and blistered slightly. He brought his hand forward, seeing the dried blood staining his finger tips. He moaned quietly to himself. Where was he? What was he doing here, and why were those Rare Hunters after him? Jou rolled his eyes suddenly, shaking his head back and forth. __

_Malik, you are such a fucking loser! I can't believe that he actually kidnapped me, and he is now holding me in a bloody cell!_

"Well, no point in hanging around and doing nothing," Jou muttered as he stood up, "Might as well do something to get out of here."

Smirking, Jou opened the flap of his jacket and placed his hand inside, searching for something. He paled as his fingers groped the hidden stitching, finding nothing but the fabric of the pocket and the emptiness of the hole. His hands smacked the rest of his pockets and anatomy, finding nothing at all there.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Jou shrieked, "He took my fucking lock picks! Damn you to the deepest pits of nine hells!!" Jou kicked the door violently. He yelped in pain as he hopped about, holding his foot, cursing everything around him. Falling back onto the cot, Jou racked his brains, trying to come up with a way to escape, or a way to contact Seto to tell him where he was.

"If I knew where I was that is," he muttered sullenly. "Damnit, where am I anyways? It's obvious that I was kidnapped by fucking Malik and his goony squad, but I can't believe that he actually kidnapped me! Man, this guy has no hobbies. First it was him trying to defeat Yugi in the duels and take his Millennium Puzzle in order to become ruler of the world, using me in the process of this, and now this? MALIK! YOU NEED TO GET LAID YOU FUCKING WACK JOB!"

Jou felt considerably better after that sudden outburst and he placed his hands behind his head, signing in contentment, closing his eyes. He opened them after a moment, frowning slightly and gazing at the ceiling. __

_Seto, he is probably flipping a shit right now. How long has it been since they took me off the streets? I just hope that Seto isn't doing anything rash, but knowing him, he probably is. Bah Seto, just calm down will you? If you panic, it will just make things worse._

***

Seto hung up the phone with an angry sigh. He had called every single one of Jou's friends and none of them had any idea where he was. When asked why he was searching for him, Seto grunted that it was none of their business and hung up the phone. The only exception was Yami and Yugi. They had both picked up the phone at the same time and when they said hello, Seto was confused at what he should say. He finally asked if he had seen Jou, and he heard a snicker on the other line followed by 'you lost your lover already Kaiba?' Yugi promptly scolded the ancient Pharaoh, who hung up his line, giggling hysterically. Seto discovered once more that Jou was not to be seen anywhere, and Seto hung up with Yugi after that.

Set sighed heavily once more. The only people left to call were his family, and he wasn't sure what to tell them when they asked after their blood. Suddenly, he realized that he had not called Jou's cell phone. He slapped his forehead at his stupidity and punched in the numbers rapidly. The ringing in the phone hammered loudly in Seto's brain, making his atoms scream in protest at the sound. The ringing stopped and someone picked up. Seto felt his blood freeze at the voice.

_"Hello Seto. Looking for your bitch?"_

"YOU!? What have you done with Katsuya?!" There was a dark chuckle on the other end. 

_"So we are on first name basis now? My, my. You usually called him dog or mongrel or some other name for a canine. Has Seto Kaiba fallen in love with the puppy?"_

"What have you done with him Malik!?"

_"You'll find out soon enough!"_

Seto was holding onto a dead line. The phone slipped from his nerveless hand, and he suddenly found himself falling onto the bed that was just behind him. His heart seemed to stop beating as time froze this moment. Seto covered his face with his hands while the tears fell from his eyes. How could he have been so stupid to underestimate Malik? He swore that he'd get revenge on him, but he never thought that he would attack Jounouchi. He thought the psychopath would go straight for him. Why didn't he see it coming!? Seto threw back his head, emitting a cry that frightened the demons of the underworld and made the angels of the over-world tremble and cry.

***

Jou opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the key unlocking his cell door. Hands still behind his head, he relocated his gaze to the door, wondering who it was. The two men who had kidnapped him that day stood at the door's entrance, their faces emotionless and unreadable.

"Get up," said the big one.

"But I'm comfortable," Jou said. "Why do I have to get up?"

"Our master wishes to see you," replied the other. Jou raised his arms and then kicked himself up. He glared at the two of them and then sighed.

"No point in fighting you two about this," said Jou. "Otherwise I'd end up with more bruises that I don't need."_ Good, by cooperating, I can get a look at where the hell I am and plan my escape from there. The two guards nodded in unison and one began to lead the way, Jou in the center, and the big one behind him. Jou noted this in his head. Malik was smart, and for now he had the upper hand. Jou swallowed slightly. He knew what Malik was capable of, but he wasn't sure what he had in store for him now. For the second time in his life, Jou was terrified. The first was when his mind was taken over by Malik. He wasn't sure if he could throw another mind bender from Malik._

While they were walking, Jou darted his eyes left and right, memorizing the passages that they were taking. By the looks of things, and the way the air smelled, they were on some island that was a few days off the cost of Domino City. He ground his teeth. How was he going to contact Seto? His cell phone had gone missing, his lock picks were taken, and he was in the middle of the ocean. _My life is just peachy. __I wonder who built this old castle and how come no one has ever discovered it?_

They finally stopped before twin oak doors, with the symbol of the Millennium Eye painted on it. Pushing the doors open, the three men walked into the candle lit room. Jou looked around, gazing at how exquisitely this room had been designed. The room was covered in velvet, mostly dark purples and blacks with a hint of blue in the mix. There was an extremely large bed near the back wall that had something glinting on the top of it. Silky drapes hung loosely around the mattress, the sheets were turned down, waiting for the sleeper to come and rest. On the other side of the room, was a black velvet couch that shimmered with flecks of gold in the candle light. This room was made for royalty. 

The two sentries pushed Jou towards the bed, causing Jou to stumble to his knees by the sudden movement. The hoisted him up by his arms, not in a gentle manner and ripped his shirt from his torso.

"Hey! What the fuck is the big idea!?" Jou demanded as they pushed him down onto the bed. One held him down as he fought furiously against them while the other handcuffed him to the bed. That done, one of the men removed Jou's shoes and socks and then the two left the room. Jou stared at the door for a moment in shock, but the he regained his senses and began to struggle against his bonds. 

"Damnit! They locked the cuffs with just enough room for my circulation to go through my hands," Jou cursed his luck. There had to be a way out of this, but he couldn't see one at the moment. He sighed, resting back into the softness of the feather pillows.

"What the? Satin?" Jou mused as he felt the fabric rub against his skin tenderly. He wished that Seto was here with him, and that this was a kinky situation between the two of them. A light fragrance filled the room, making his body warm and begin to perspire lightly._ I know this fragrance, but where have I smelt it before? Jou could feel his breath become even and more relaxed as he inhaled the scent. He didn't understand why, but his member grew steadily harder as the minutes passed by and he wished that he could do something about it. His ear twitched slightly as the doors began to open slowly, emitting his captor into the room._

Malik stood at the doors, smiling widely as he gazed at his prey, bound to his bed with a dazed look on his face. Removing his cape, he approached the bed slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Jou.

"Enjoying the accommodations Jounouchi?" Malik asked as he kneeled onto the bed.

"Yeah," Jou replied sarcastically, shaking his head slightly, "You know this handcuff thing is working great for me, and it's so comfortable!" Malik smirked and began to run his fingers down Jou's chest.

"What…what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jou demanded. "Hands off the merchandise!"

"I think not Jounouchi," Malik whispered as his hands undid Jou's pants and slipped inside his boxers. "I still have to exact my revenge upon Seto, and you, my dear slave, are perfect for it." Jou struggled away from Malik's hands, but his bindings refused to let him go anywhere. He closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away as his face contorted in anguish at Malik's touch. Jou couldn't help that his body was reacting to Malik's gentle stroking, it was a force of nature that no man could resist. His body began to twitch as he came closer to his climax, Malik smiling devilishly at the way Jou moved. Jou felt his body size up as he climaxed into Malik's hand, and he heard a soft chuckle as he did so. Malik removed his own clothing after he took off Jou's pants completely.

No, this isn't right. He should be with Seto at this moment. It should be Seto leaning over him, gazing into his eyes hungrily. Jou felt tears sting the corners of his eyes while he looked up at Malik.

"Ready for phase two my dear slave?" Malik asked in a psychotic hush.

Jounouchi threw back his head as the cold steel tip of the dagger touched his flesh, making the first mark. His mouth lay open, but no sound emitted from his throat. Only the sound of his tears could be heard as they silently fell from his eyes. 


	12. Phase Two And A Gun In A Mouth

**Disclaimer:   
Ym: I can't believe the predicament that I put Jou in!**

**Yami:*holding back Seto from killing Ym* Hurry up and fix it already!**

**Seto: I'M GOING TO KILL HER! LET ME GO YAMI!!  
Yami: Oh by the way, Yuemoon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *grunts as Seto almost gets away, but then grips him properly again***

**Seto: LET ME KILL HER!!!  
Yami: By Ra! Hurry it up Ym!**

**Addicted To It**

Seto fell to his knees as a sudden pain ripped across his chest. His hands cupped the spot and he fell to his side as he felt another pain in his heart. His body was covered in sweat, and he cried out in anger, calling the name of his lover and cursing the name of his enemy.

"Katsuya! Katsuya, what is he doing to you!?" Seto shrieked. "Malik! Leave him alone! Oh gods, please leave him alone!"

Seto opened his mouth and screamed in pain again.

***

Jou finished his wail against his gag and fell back against the pillows, his breathing coming in hard and fast. His body was covered in dagger slashes, and nail scratches as his abdomen moved in and out quickly. His blood was staining the bed sheets a beautiful crimson while it ran freely down his body. Jou ground his teeth as he felt the dagger pierce his skin again. Malik grinned horribly at Jou.

"Ah, my slave, why do you not scream again? You did it so beautifully but moments before," Malik purred. "What is it? You have something to say to me?" Malik removed the gag from Jou's mouth and cocked his head to the side. Jou took a moment to regain his breath and then spat in Malik's face.

"Fuck you, you sadistic bastard!" Jou cursed him. Malik snarled as he wiped away the spittle with his arm, and with the same arm, he struck Jou across the face, breaking his lip.

"That is NOT what I wanted to hear!" Malik yelled, smacking him across the face again. He replaced the gag back on his prey and narrowed his amethyst eyes. "Now I have become cross. You have to be punished." 

Jou felt his eyes widen on their own accord as Malik kneeled between his legs, spreading them none too gently. Malik smiled nastily at him when he plunged his member into Jou. Jou screamed against his gag when Malik pulled out and rammed brutally into his body again, not bothering to sooth him in any way. He grabbed a fist full of the golden hair and pulled his head back, attaching his mouth to a bleeding wound at the base of his neck. 

Malik hit the prostate in Jou, laughing as Jou moaned loudly.

"You see? Seto isn't the only one who can make you moan in pleasure." Jou whimpered in pain when he felt Malik's fingers dig into one of his wounds. Jou's head buried itself into the pillows as he desperately tried to shake Malik off of his body, but the loss of blood made him weak. He was crying openly now, not caring if Malik saw him like this. He wanted Seto to be here, to hold him and love him gently. Like when they first made love in the bed room and Seto had been so gentle on him. 

Malik shuddered as he released himself inside of Jounouchi, enjoying that he was finally submitting after hours of being damaged. He looked down at Jounouchi and grunted in satisfaction. The fool had retreated into his own mind. He could see how unfocused his eyes had become. Like he had died. He removed the gag once more from Jou's mouth and he leaned down and kissed the dry mouth, moistening it with his own saliva. Malik felt no resistance as he plunged his tongue into his mouth, stealing whatever innocence he had left. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a robe from nearby. He glanced back at Jounouchi and shrugged. His wounds were starting to scab over, so he would be fine for a while. That is, until he re-opened them again.

"I'm going to go bathe slave," Malik announced. "I will see you later I suppose. Then we can get on with phase three if you like…if I remember that is." The slamming boom of the doors resonated in the room as well as in Jou's ears. His mouth moved back and forth slowly, his tears making lines down the sides of his face. A silent whisper escaped his lips.

"Se…to…"

***

A headlight illuminated the dark street as a roaring animal took a sharp turn into the intersection. Seto rode Jounouchi's bike with amazing agility, like he was born riding a bike. He had found the bike at the grocery store where Jou had been attacked and now he rode it towards the docks. He remembered finally that whenever he got his heroine from Malik, the pick up had always been at the docks. He turned the handle, making the engine roar into the night as he zoomed by a patrolling security guard. He suddenly turned the bike sharply into an alleyway and headed towards one of the warehouses. The anger inside him fueled his body as he parked the bike and kicked the door open. Glancing about him, Seto heard a slight whimper from above him on the second floor of the place. Taking the steps two at a time, he didn't bother to knock as the door flew open once his foot made contact with it.

One of the Rare Hunters looked up from where he was laying and freaked out. It was the Kaiba guy and he looked pissed. The girl beneath him shrieked and tried to cover herself, but Seto was glaring daggers at the man. Quick as a striking cobra, Seto grabbed the man by the hair and shoved a gun inside his open mouth.

"Where is Malik?" Seto demanded. A few un-human like whimpers escaped the guy's mouth and Seto shoved the gun down his esophagus brutally.

"Huh? I can't understand you, you'd better speak up!!" Seto pulled back the trigger of the gun, the man's black eyes widening with fear.

"An iand! Alik's at a iand a ew iles off the ost!"  

"Where exactly is this island?" Seto eased the gun slightly out of the man's mouth so he could speak more clearly.

"He…he is off the cost about 20 miles away towards the east! The island is almost always covered by fog, so it's hard to see where the fortress is! There is a place where you can enter the fortress with out being detected; it's on the west side of the place, where the forest is the thickest! I swear! That's all I know!"

"Thanks." Seto took the but of the hand gun and knocked the guy out, the girl shrieking at the sudden dead weight that landed on her.

"You two might want to get out of here as soon as you can," Seto said to the girl, "I'm more merciful than Malik is." He turned on his heel and swept out of the room, his trench coat flowing out behind him.

***

"I can see why Seto chose you," Malik whispered to Jounouchi's still form, stroking his golden hair, "You are so easy to subdue and you submit very well." Jou remained silent, his eyes crying non-stop. He turned his head to the side, his face emotionless. The amber eyes that once burned with fire and passion now lay dull and extinguished of their flame. His body bled slowly, his wounds opening just slightly whenever he took in a breath.

It had been nearly twenty-six hours since he was kidnapped by Malik and tortured to the point where he receded into his own mind. Even though he showed no outward signs to Malik's voice and touch, inside his head, he was screaming at the top of his lungs for help. His hands twitched slightly, the chains of the cuffs rattling gently, causing Malik to look at Jou more closely. 

"Perhaps you aren't as far gone as I thought," Malik whispered in his ear, "A little more persuasion is in order I think." Jou cringed slightly, turning on his side as much as he could and curling up into a ball. No more, please gods, no more.

"Oh? You wish to be on your side this time Jounouchi? Very well."

Jounouchi closed his eyes tightly as he felt the violence take him once more.

***

Beneath the depths of the rolling waves, Seto Kaiba piloted his submarine with ease. He knew that if he came by air or by the sea above he would be easy prey for Malik's defenses. Not trusting what his informant had said to him, Seto sensibly decided that he would go by under sea transportation in order to penetrate the fortress. Switching on his frequency, Seto jammed all radar that would pick him up on the screen. A small dot began to blip, indicating the location of the fortress. Putting the ship on autopilot, Seto donned a wet suit, the cloth sticking to his body like a second skin, showing off his rippling pectorals and beautifully sculpted body.

Going into the small compartment, where he was able to submerge into the water without having the ocean flood the inside of his sub, Seto adjusted the air tank on his back, putting the goggles over his eyes and the mouth piece into his mouth. He launched himself into the murky waters. Beneath the waves, a whole new world greeted the elder Kaiba's eyes. The morning light had already begun to show through the waves, shining into the gloom of the dark sea and illuminating all kinds of marine life. However, Seto didn't have time to admire the ocean scenery. Jounouchi's pain was growing dimmer by the moment and he feared for his life.

Seto swam the last few yards with amazing speed. The anger inside of him was fueling his body, urging him to extract revenge on the Egyptian man, demanding his blood. But could he really take another person's life? Seto knew that it was not for him to decide who was to live and who was to die. As he climbed from the waters, dripping in sea moisture, thinking about whether he was capable of taking human life, another stab of pain laced his body. He cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Katsuya, I'm coming."

Seto didn't have to think about killing another any more.


	13. Silent Scream

**Disclaimer:   
Yugi: Hello everyone! I'm here to do the disclaimer today because Yuemoon feels awful about what she is doing to Jounouchi. *glances over at Yami who is still holding back Seto from killing Yuemoon* Erm…anyway. Yuemoon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, not at all. **

**Jou: *Yells from another room* CAN WE HURRY THIS UP PLEASE! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS ANYMORE!**

**Seto: AHH! JOU! I'M COMING!**

**Yugi: Ugh, Yami just let him go, sheesh.**

***Yami lets Seto go and he goes into the other room***

**Addicted To It**

Another guard fell soundless to the ground while Seto rounded another corner. He was wearing all black, skin tight clothing to blend in with the shadows around him. He was getting frustrated. There were so many twists to this place and guards at ever turn. However, Seto didn't need a map to find who he was looking for. The pain in his heart was leading him to the chambers of his loathed enemy and his gentle lover.

It wasn't long before Seto found the double doors with the Millennium Eye painted upon the gleaming surface. He didn't wait. He savagely kicked the doors open, holding his gun straight at the bed. His breath caught in his throat as he saw what Malik had done to his beloved. Dagger marks laced his body in a sadistic elegance while his amber orbs were empty of any emotion. Malik was lying next to Jounouchi with a smug smile on his face, victory written in his eyes.

"What have you done to him?" Seto whispered. The gun quivered slightly, but other wise remained steadily pointed at Malik's forehead.

"You don't like how I decorated my slave? He looks so pretty lying in his own shiny blood," Malik replied happily and innocently. Malik reached up and took Jou's hands out of the cuffs. Jou groaned painfully as he felt his arms begin to awaken, the circulation returning to his limbs. Grabbing his golden hair, Malik forced Jou onto his feet. Jou stumbled and fell into Malik, making him laugh.

"You see Seto! Jounouchi has become very attached to me!" His laughter filled the space of the room, echoing painfully into Seto's ears.

"You lunatic! Let him go Malik. Jounouchi is an innocent in this and he had nothing to do with what we started months ago."

"But you see Seto, I wanted you and yet you rejected me, choosing this pathetic excuse for a mate over me! ME! The descendent of the mighty Egyptian race! How could you Seto? Why did you chose him?!"

"Simple. Katsuya has always been in my heart since the day I met him. Oh, and he was a virgin when we bedded."

"Am I hearing this right? Has Seto Kaiba ACTUALLY fallen in love? Is he willing to risk his own humanity to save the poor, defenseless Jounouchi? Can he take another human life? This is exactly like some soap opera! HA! Of this, I doubt it. Come on Seto, if you wanted to save Jounouchi and avenge him, you would have shot me when you burst through my chamber doors."

Malik laughed once more, causing Seto to narrow his eyes. They were becoming blurry due to the tears that filled them. He looked at Jounouchi. Jou's arm was draped across Malik's shoulders, his head down, and his blood dripping steadily onto the floor. Jou needed medical attention and fast, and in order to do so, Seto had to do it. But was he ready? A sudden movement caught Seto's eye. It was Jou. He had lifted his head and was staring right at him, and what he saw in Jounouchi's eyes made him gasp in pain.

Those once beautiful, shining orbs that stared at him with love, now stared at him with tears and pain. He saw his bruised mouth move in silent words, but then he heard it. That gentle whisper filled his ears loudly.

"Se…to…"

"Katsuya," Seto whispered back and then looked at Malik. Malik was still chuckling to himself, enjoying his victory. Yet, not for long. Seto lunged at Malik, tackling the other man in the mid-drift, catching him by surprise. Malik's amethyst eyes widened in shock but he soon recovered, delivering a blow between Seto's shoulders, knocking him to the stone floor. The gun skittered across the stone, sliding out of their reach. Grabbing his Rod, Malik unsheathed the hidden dagger there and went into a fighter's stance. Seto followed suite, taking in a calming breath, searching his opponent's body, looking for a weak point. He glanced quickly at Jounouchi, and his eyes opened in fear. Jou lay crumpled at the end of the bed, his chin touching his chest. His chest rose and fell harshly, sometimes not moving at all. _I have to finish Malik and fast._

Malik took Seto's lack of attention to his advantage. He attacked the other man, the point of the dagger aimed for his neck, but Seto reacted in time as they fell to the ground, Malik atop of Seto. The two of them began to roll over about the room, Malik landing a punch at Seto's face, breaking his lip in the process. Seto was holding Malik at bay, trying with all his might to keep that sharp needle like point away from his neck as they rolled over, but he still had not recovered all of his strength back, and the dagger began to inch slowly forward. Seto saw the victory in Malik's eyes as the dagger was about to pierce his skin. Then Malik's weight disappeared. Seto looked to his left and saw that Jou had regained consciousness and had tackled the Egyptian to the ground. Malik snarled as he flipped Jou off of him, his Rod dislodged from his hand, but his other hand touched the gun. Malik took it into his hand and pointed it at the golden haired angel's head, smiling in a daemonic way.

"Good bye boy," Malik said. His head went back and a silent scream came from his lips as Seto shoved the Millennium Rod into Malik's back. Seto grabbed Malik and turned him around, slamming his body into the wall so that the dagger went all the way through, breaking into the other side. He coughed up blood as his body began to slide down the wall and to the ground. Malik raised his head and looked unseeing into Seto's eyes. He raised his hand towards Seto, but then it fell away as he took in his last breath. Seto was taking in shallow breaths, one hand clutching his right side. He was sure Malik had broken a few of his ribs as they were rolling about on the ground. Seto limped over to Jounouchi, falling to his knees by his side. He placed his hands onto him and shook him gently.

"Katsuya?" Seto whispered to him. He didn't respond. "KATSUYA!?"

***

"You can come in for a little bit, but then you should leave, the patient needs his rest." 

Soft voices whispered above his head, reminding him of the wind chimes that hung in the backyard of some vast home that he visited. They clinked and shimmered beautifully to his ears.

"So how long has he been like this?"

"About three and half days now."

"Do you think he'll wake up from his coma?" 

"Yes, I believe in him. He's stronger than he looks and he's as stubborn as they come."

He felt a warm hand slide into his own, holding it gently as he felt another hand touch his head gently, brushing away the locks from his head. He groaned slightly, finally realizing that his eyes were closed and that was why it was so dark. Opening them slowly, he saw blurred visions of people standing around him, one sitting next to him and looking intently at him. He blinked. What marvelous sapphire eyes this man had, and such beautifully colored chestnut hair. He reached up and stroked his hair gently.

"Katsuya?"

Katsuya…oh yes that was his first name. However, who was this man that spoke his name with a lover's grace? A name floated across his mind like a gentle breeze. _Seto…_

"Seto?"

"Yes love, I'm here."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Domino City Hospital in the recovery room. We…we had an ordeal…you don't remember what happened?"

Jou thought for a moment and it came rushing back to him with such a force that he whimpered slightly. He saw visions of what had happened and his amber orbs filled with tears, coursing down the sides of his face. He cried then, not caring that his others friends were there in the room. Seto leaned his head against Jou's, murmuring gently to him. The others looked from Jou to Seto and smiled to themselves, leaving the room quietly, saying softly that they would return later. It was a few minutes before Jou calmed down enough to look at Seto, and speak to him. 

"Is he…did you…?" Jou whispered through a tear choked throat.

"Yes, I did…" Seto said heavily.

"Oh Gods, Seto! My Seto…"

Seto leaned down and kissed Jou's broken lips, caressing them with his tongue. Jou responded to him out of love and desperation. He stroked the golden locks, telling him how much he needed him through their kiss. They kissed for several more minutes until the nurse and doctor came in and ruined the moment.


	14. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: Everyone is just too tired so I have to do the disclaimer all by myself. *Ahem* I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank you. I have a feeling that this is going to be a short chapter…oh yeah.**

**Addicted to It**

"Welcome home Katsuya."

Jou walked into the Kaiba mansion slowly, leaning on his cane heavily. It had been three weeks since he was hospitalized and today was the day the doctors released him. Seto had regained his full strength back, totally withdrawn from heroine and Malik was gone for good. Seto set Jou's bags down and helped him to a chair. Mokuba came running down the stairs smiling at the two of them.

"Seto! Katsuya!" Mokuba cried happily, "Welcome home!" 

"Thanks little brother," Seto replied, placing a hand onto Mokuba's head causing the younger boy to laugh happily.

"Katsuya, are you feeling better now?" Mokuba asked Jou. Jou smiled and nodded his head gently. The doctors had instructed Jou that he was to use his voice as little as possible. When Malik had tortured him, he managed to damage Jou's voice box by cutting him and having him scream. Mokuba took Katsuya's hand into his own smaller ones and held it up gently.

"Don't worry; you'll be happy here with me and my brother."

"Hey Mokuba, why don't you take Katsuya's things upstairs? He doesn't have a lot and I know that you can handle it."

"Kay Seto!"

Mokuba grabbed some of Jou's bags and hoisted them up, giving a little 'oomph' sound as he proceeded to walk out of the room. When he was gone, Seto took Jou's face into his hands and kissed him softly. Jou reached up and took Seto's hands within his own, looking into his sapphire eyes gently.

"I've missed you so much Katsuya. I know I got to visit you while I recovered from my minor injuries, but I missed you. You're hair, you're eyes, you're nose, you're lips, you're neck, you're shoulders, you're arms, you're hands, you're torso, you're…intellect." Jou chuckled soundlessly at that remark, smiling up at him from his seat, fully aware of what Seto was getting at. Seto nuzzled Jou's cheek, licking the flesh tenderly in the process. Jou shuddered in delight, feeling the difference between Malik's touch and Seto's. He pulled back suddenly, looking at Jou intensely. Jou blushed under that stare, feeling like some precious doll set up on display.

"Are you sure about this Katsuya? I mean about you coming to live with me and my brother. You feel ready for this?"

"Yes," Jou rasped, "I talked it out with my mother. She felt a little reluctant to let me leave home at first, but I convinced her. Besides, I can hold my own." Jou licked Seto's lips at that last remark and gave him a seductive look.

"Gods Jou, I know you can, but we just got back from the hospital!" 

Seto helped Jou stand, picking up the one piece of luggage that Mokuba couldn't carry. It was Jounouchi's acoustic. It had been a while since he had heard him play and he missed the soothing melodies that the strings produced. The two of them walked towards Jou's permanent room. It was Seto's own bedroom. Everyone now knew that they were together and Mokuba accepted it in stride. __

_'About time you two got together! Sheesh!'_ The younger Kaiba had told the elder and stomped off with a smile on his face. 

Seto helped Jou lay down onto the bed seeing that his medicine was beginning to kick in, lulling the golden angel off to sleep. He removed his shoes and tucked the covers up around him, making sure that he was extra comfortable. Just as he moved away from the bed, Jou grabbed Seto's wrist and tugged on it gently. Seto looked back at Jou and he smiled at him.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Jou whispered. Seto nodded his head and snuggled under the covers with him, holding him gently in his arms. Jou sighed as he rested his head against Seto's chest, listening to the rhythmic sounds of his heart thumping. It wasn't long before Jou fell fast asleep in Seto's arms, Seto stroking his hair gently, letting the silken strands fall through his finger tips. Seto yawned widely. He, too, fell asleep as well, entwined in the arms of his lover.

Mokuba peeked in the key hole and saw that they were sleeping. He smiled to himself as he tip toed down the hall to his own chambers.

***

Jou awoke in the middle of the night to the feel of someone's lips on his neck. He began to shake out of fear, his mind going back to those horrible hours when he was being tortured by Malik. He whimpered when he felt the mouth nibble on his ear lobe, closing his eyes as he pulled away.

"Love? Are you alright?"

Jou opened his eyes and turned his head. His frightened amber eyes met those cold sapphire ones and he relaxed.

"Se…Seto?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you laying there looking so sweet and innocent, I couldn't help it." Jou laughed at this and raised his arms towards Seto pulling him back down. Seto nestled his face into the crook of Jou's neck, inhaling his beautiful scent. He reminded Seto of Sakura blossoms and honey.

"I may not be able to walk on my own yet, but I still have enough strength for this," Jou said. 

Seto raised his head and their lips met in a passionate embrace. Hands pulled at clothing while their lips kissed every portion of exposed skin that they could reach. Seto bit Jou on the shoulder, claiming him as his own. Jou arched his back when he felt Seto's hot tongue trail down his body, remembering the first time that they had been together, remembering the feel of his flesh against his own. Seto took Jou's member into his mouth, beginning that rhythmic motion that sent Jou through the roof making him pant and whimper. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed in ecstasy, Jou's mouth open. Seto cupped Jou's manhood in his hand, twitching it just enough to make Jou cry out. It wasn't long before Jou climaxed into Seto's waiting mouth, his tongue bathing the flesh clean. Climbing up his body, Seto kissed Jou, playing with his lower lip, teasing him with his tongue.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Jou pulled Seto closer to him, rubbing his naked body against his mate's. He felt Seto's hands slide down the sides of his torso, cupping his buttocks as he raised him gently. He looked at Seto, swallowing slightly. The memories of Malik raping him were still fresh in his mind and he wondered if he was ready for this. Was it too soon? Was he making a mistake?

"Sweetheart? May I move please?"

"Wh…what? Are you…did you already…?"

Jou looked down and saw that Seto was already inside of him. He had been freaking out so much that he didn't realize that his lover had already made the first movement. He sighed in contentment. He was worried over nothing and he laughed as he wrapped his arms and legs around Seto's body, making Seto go deeper before he was ready, casing the boy to moan loudly. Seto gasped as Jou took on the seme role, wriggling his hips against him and lifting them up higher. Jou rolled them over, straddling Seto's hips as he placed his hands onto his pectorals. Seto's own hands rested onto Jou's hips, guiding him as Jou moved tantalizingly slow against him. He shuddered at what he was doing, arching his back against the mattress in pleasure. Jou leaned his head back, running his hands up and down his torso slowly. Seto watched in fascination at this spectacle, gazing at those glorious hands as they inched over his skin. Jou looked into Seto's eyes, reaching down and grasping Seto's member as he lifted himself up. Seto's mouth fell open as he cried out, his head thrown back against the pillows as Jou's hand moved with his body.

"Seto, I've missed you Seto," Jou said sensually, "Does this feel good? How about if I do this?"

"Jesus Christ Katsuya!" Seto cried out. 

He flipped Jou onto his back and lifted his legs up, diving deeply into his body. The two of them moaned in sync with one another, their love cries rising to the ceiling. Jou's mouth found Seto's as the two of them came as one, hitting the Nirvana roof violently and gently at the same time. It was a while before they caught their breaths, the sweat on their bodies making them stick together. Their legs were intertwined with one another, hands clasped tightly as they kissed each other frantically. They pulled away and gazed at one another, and then Seto smiled.

"Ready for another round love?"

"Yes I am."

They kissed each other again gently this time, feeling the other's emotions through the kiss. Jou reached out his hand and he brushed it against something on the nightstand. He looked over and saw the box that his mother had give him weeks ago. He had never opened it, seeing that he never had the chance to. He took the black box into his hands and sat up.

"Hn? Love, what's in there?"

"My mother, she gave it to me on the day I left to come stay here for the week. After all that has happened, I had forgotten about it."

"Are you going to open it?"

Jou nodded his head and lifted the lid. Inside was a photograph of when he was smaller, about the time when he was in eighth grade, and he was lying next to an eighth grade Seto. The two of them were fast asleep, facing each other, and holding one another peacefully.

"I don't remember this," Jou whispered.

"We're both asleep, look," Seto replied, "I think this was when you and I were lying on the old hill near the school, just talking."

"That was so long ago."

"I think we should take what our past selves are doing and turn it into a more adult like act."

"Insatiable."

 Seto took the box from Jou's hands and placed it back onto the night stand. He cupped Jou's chin and tilted his head back, Seto's free hand cupping the back of Jou's neck. He lowered his head and before their lips met Seto spoke.

"Katsuya?"

"Yes Seto?"

"I love you Katsuya."

"I love you too Seto."

Seto kissed Jou as he gently pushed him back into the mattress.

The End

***dies* Oh Kami! I finished this finally! *Bows deeply* Thank you to everyone for reviewing my story, we all very much appreciate it!  
Ghosty Malik: *arms folded across his chest* Speak for yourself! You killed me off! I think that only Hitara-chan was the only one who cared!!  
Ym: But ****Mali****, I'm sorry! You were just being your oh-so-evil self that I had to do it! Besides, if you're a good boy, then I'll make a love fiction of you and Bakura. *says it in a sing-song voice***

**Bakura: Hey wait a minute…****  
Ghosty Malik: Mmm, me and Bakura? *gets a devilish face and licks his lips* Sounds yummy.**

**Bakura: Wait, I had no say in this! What did we just decide here?!****  
Ym: You and Malik are going to be sexually involved with one another, duh!  
*Silence from Bakura, crickets ensue***

**Bakura: Oh…I'm down with that. *Looks at Malik hungrily*****  
Ym: Anyways, while those two stare at each other like sexually deprived animals…  
B+M: HEY!  
Ym: *puts hand behind head and sweat-drops* This is the final chapter! Thank you all for reviews and your time! Hitara-chan, please don't kill Seto, Katsuya needs him for obvious reasons *snerk*  
Ghosty Malik: No way! Hitara-chan kill him! Let that bastard pay for what he has done to me!  
Jou: No way bitch! You get to torture me for like three chapters and now you want to kill my Seto? Hells no!**

**Ghosty Malik: So what are you going to do about it, huh? You can't kill me because I'm already dead! *begins to laugh insanely, lightning flashes in the background. Everyone looks around***

**Jou: Well, we can have you exorcized!**

**Ghosty Malik: You need a priest to do that!  
Ym: I have a priest! *Wolfwood appears out of no where*  
Ghosty Malik: *Sweat-drops* I said you need a priest, not some lame brain who carries a giant weapon on his back.**

**WW: I'll have you know that I am a man of the cloth!**

**Ghosty Malik: yeah, the death cloth!  
WW: WHAT!?  
Ym: BREAK IT UP NINGENS! SHEESH! IT'S ALWAYS FIGHTING WITH YOU! GODS, CAN'T YOU LEAVE THE FIGHTING ALONE JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT!?**

***Silence breaks over the group, everyone hanging their heads in shame and guilt.*  
Bakura: Little bits over! Continue on with what you were doing! *He laughs as fighting breaks out*  
Ym: I give up…*cries in a corner* But thank you! **


End file.
